The Truth in those Sad Eyes
by Fantasia of the Moon
Summary: When Legolas’little brother was born, the mother of the princes died so Thranduil, afraid that the younger prince would feel guilty, gave him the love and care he never gave to Legolas. But the little prince is not what everyone things and Legolas will
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes:  This story is a background so my other stories will be more clear. There will be A LOT of Legolas-angst, torture and drama so I hope you enjoy it. It also is going to be AU since in my world elves do tire, feel cold, can be cruel... Please not that I have nothing against Thranduil, in fact I like him a lot! But I need him to be a little cruel so Legolas can suffer! Also is AU because some facts are not exactly as Tolkien said though I will do my best to keep cannon.

And please remember that my mother tongue is Sindarin and Quenya, not English, sorry for the mistakes

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Prologue

Legolas Greenleaf was the first son of the King and Queen from Mirkwood, having being born in 250 TA when Greenwood the Great was already known as Mirkwood. 

            Since he was a little child, his parents refused to pampered him not wanting to spoiled him, but the rulers of the elven realm had been so drastic that they had not even showrd him any sing of love and so the prince had grown up feeling a little unwanted, even if he always tried to remind himself that that was just their way.

He always put all the effort in his lessons, either learning from the warriors and from the scholars so his parents will be happy and proud of him, but unfortunately never succeed. For his father it was never good enough and his mother really didn't care. Friends? None, all of them considered him kind of strange and eccentric. He remembered one time when he thought he had found at last friends, three elves more or less his same age, but soon he discovered that the more they knew him, the more they dislike him and one day they all left him. Since then he had prefer to be alone and no others had looked for his friendship.

So as the years passed, he felt more lonely and lost and that pain was mirror in his crystal blue eyes that always shone with melancholy. The trees were his only friends and he sang with him enjoying the presence of the young prince, so Legolas was very fond of wandering alone in the gardens, and when he was allowed to leave the palace, in the woods.

It was when the young Greenleaf was one hundred fifty years that the queen became pregnant. When they had told Legolas, he was rather happy for he had saw an opportunity to have someone to share things with, but nothing happened as they expected. The queen died giving birth to the child, a male elf who was call Vinyaron, and so it was a great tragedy. 

Thranduil grieve for months hugging his new born child that was the last act of love that his wife had done for she had resisted until the baby was born so she wouldn't take him to Mandos' as well. The Elvenking spend most of his time with his youngest son, forgetting completely his firstborn that was grieving for his mother as well.

Alone, always alone Legolas manage to prevail over it. By this time he was just twenty years of becoming a young warrior. 

But the worst came when looking for hope in his new brother he only found reject once more, for as years passed Vinyaron became aware that Thranduil hugged him and Legolas no, that he was tender with him and not with Legolas. Vinyaron was also always pretending to be cheerful and complacent with others. 

When Legolas reached his majority, Vinyaron was in the middle of his training as a warrior. The youngest prince had become spoiled and hypocrite, while Legolas had built a mask that covered all his loneliness and agony, just his eyes reveled his sadness.

TBC...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes:  Remember Sindarin and Quenya are my mother tongue, no English, sorry for the mistakes.

Thanks a lot to all my wonderful reviewers! Your reviews really meant a lot to me, good Karma for all of you and Blessed be!

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter I

It was a warm Winter afternoon. Legolas was walking through the corridors of the huge palace of Mirkwood having just returned from patrolling the southern borders of his father's realm. He was tired, for it had been an exhausting week with little rest and much activity. 

            He had to report to the king, but when he had presented to the throne room he found that his father wasn't there, but with Vinyaron who was on his archery practice. Sighing he had decided to rest in his rooms until his father was able to hear him and so he was heading to his private chambers.

            When he reached them he took off his tunic and tossed it aside laying on the huge bed in the center of the spacious room. He grimaced, for the sudden movement had hurt a minor injury on his right arm and although it didn't bother him much it was painful when he put pressure on it or move too fast.

            It didn't pass half on hour when a knock on his door took him out of the semiconscious state.

"Enter" He said a bit sleepy

"My Lord" Galion, the manservant, said entering the room and bowing to him "Your father requests your presence"

            Legolas stood up and smiled sheepishly at the frown Galion gave him.

"I know, I know. And I will not stay in this cloths" The prince said as he headed to the dresser. Taking out a pair of leggings, a silk shirt and an elegant robe he started to undress himself. Galion, smiling at the incorrigible prince left the room.

            Legolas knew Galion had left when he heard the door closing. 

"I am sure he thought I had forgotten to change and that I was going to see my father with my patrolling cloths" he chuckled to himself "Witch I will had done if they were not in this state" he looked at his former dressing witch was dusty, muddy and torn and bloody where he received the injury.

            Making haste he crossed the corridors and reached the throne room. The guards there bowed and let him pass. 

            Thranduil sat in his elegant throne listening to one of his counselors. Nodding to acknowledge his son, who bowed and stood in front of him waiting, the King continued to listen to his counselor Blammendel. 

            Legolas sighed and waited falling in a semi sleep sate again. He didn't know how much time passed when an annoyed voice spoke his name.

"Legolas!"

"Yes?" The prince said startled and bit his lip when he found that it was Thranduil who spoke his name, and he notice that his father was angry. The Elvenking sighed in exasperation and dismissed Blammendel. The counselor left immediately noticing the exhausted look in those lonely blue eyes.

"Legolas" started the king with the same tune of annoyance in his voice "I know that you are tired, but certainly you can stand awake a few more minutes"

"Yes father"

"Report to me then, since you already have me dismissed Blammendel"

"Yes father. The southern borders are more dangerous with each day that passes. Not only orcs, wargs and spiders wander freely and in great number, but other evil creatures although less in number. In the six weeks my patrol was there we did not have rest, for they came without stop, I am afraid the south is no more a place for us, only if the ones to go there are warriors "

"Then Dol Goldur is awakening with its evil, but we are not giving in so easy" 

"I agree"

"You can go. Tomorrow we will discuss the course of action to take. We will regain the south of Mirkwood"

            Legolas bowed and left.

"So, you did not died" a serious voice made the elder prince turn around. Masking the disappointment in his crystal eyes, for he knew that Vinyaron was being serious, he turned around.

"It is obvious, for believe me, if I was dead I will have better things to do than come to see you"

"A shame" Vinyaron stood in front of him, even if he was younger than Legolas he was as tall as him "Because that means that Father's plan to send you to the southern borders to die failed again. And you well know how angry he gets when something does not go as he wants" the younger prince said cruelly. 

Vinyaron well knew that Thranduil's bad mood was due to the letter from Imladris he had received a couple of hours before the patrol of the prince arrived. What was the letter about, the younger prince didn't know, but just by concerning Elrond was enough to know that it will anger the king. 

Legolas gasped. His father was angry, but it couldn't be because of his return, could it? Sighing Legolas dismissed the thought, it was not the first time his brother made a comment like that, he knew that Thranduil was disappointed of him, but wanted him dead...

"I did wonderfully today in archery" Vinyaron continued interrupting his thoughts. "Father went to see me" 

            Legolas passed him and continue walking

"But the stupid master archer said that even I was doing great, one person had done it better at my age and that now said person was the best archer in Mirkwood. Do you know who?" Vinyaron said grabbing Legolas where he was hurt. "You, dear brother" the word dear had much venom in it that Legolas forgot the pain he was feeling with the pressure in his arm. 

"You know Vinyaron, by now you must accept that I am better warrior that you will ever be" Legolas said mockingly. He was never short of words; getting himself free he went to his chambers and left a choleric prince behind him.

"You will pay Legolas, you will pay for this insult as you had pay for every other"

            Reaching his rooms, Legolas took off his robe and frowned at the red spot on his green silk shirt. How was it that Vinyaron always manage to grab him by his injuries even if he didn't show them? Shuddering he took off his robe and laying on the bed decided to rest until dinner.

            Vinyaron entered his father's chambers an hour before dinner. He had been singing and dancing with his friends until he decided that it was time to start his plan. Before entering the large rooms he managed to make a desolated face and even made his eyes watery.

"Father" he said in small voice as he entered without knocking.

"Vinya, what is it?"

"I... do you hate me?"

"Why are you asking this? You know I do not, I can not"

"Did I... did I kill mother?"

"Vinya!" Thranduil said alarmed and hugging his son he started caressing his blond hair.

"Legolas..."

"What? What does Legolas have to do with this?"

"He... he hates me!" and the younger prince started to weep. Cursing Thranduil hugged him tighter 

"Calm down Vinya, everything will be fine" the prince just nodded between sobs "Wait here"

and with that the Elvenking stormed out of the room leaving Vinyaron with a malicious smile.

"LEGOLAS!" the shout made the sleeping prince fall from the bed, since he was already in a precarious state at the edge of it. Leaning out of the side of the bed he saw as Thranduil stormed inside the room.

"What is it Fa..." but he never end the sentence for he was hit on his cheek. Looking confused and grabbing the red spot, he looked at his father with hurt eyes. "Father I do not under..."

"Shut up! Do not dare to speak a word" Thranduil said as he left, but before he shut the door behind him, Legolas could herd "What did I did to deserve a son like you" 

            Closing his eyes, Legolas felt the two lonely tears ran on his cheeks. A drop of cold pain on his burning cheek. 

"What I did now?" sighing he went to the bathroom and he press his cheek on a wet towel, hoping that the redness will diminish. "Maybe my patrolling was not worth of a son of him." He started musing "I must put more effort. Or maybe my suggestions were not good enough, but I consider them a good strategy as well as the captains of the guard" coming close to one of the windows he stayed still lost in thoughts until he heard the silver bell announcing the evening meal. Sighing again he massaged his forehead and grabbing his robe once more, he headed to the dinning room.

            When he arrived, he found that Vinyaron and Thranduil were already there. Taking his seat at the other side of his father he waited. Vinyaron smiled at him with malice as he noticed the red spot on his brother's fair face and came closer to the king. Thranduil turned to look at him and smiled tenderly and caressed his shoulders. Legolas bit his lip and tried to grab his father's hand that was resting on the table. He knew it was childish, but even then he wanted to feel his father's love too. 

            When Thranduil felt a cold hand he instantly took away his own. Closing his eyes Legolas bowed his head. Galion and others took notice of this, and the manservant hurried to offer the older prince more honey wine.

            Legolas avoided everyone during the dinner and Thranduil sighed. He could saw the deep sadness in his son's eyes, but if he was not strict with him, Legolas will become a spoiled child, since in elven years and even if he was already a warrior, Legolas was still a child. And the king thought that it was logical that his firstborn had some bad feelings for Vinyaron, so he must stopped them before he would do something aggressive and hurt further the younger prince.

            When dinner ended Legolas rushed to the outside gardens not being in humor of dancing and singing. Seeking the company of the trees, he climbed an oak and weep in silence. The colds chilly of the night just making him feel more lonely and unwanted.

            *****

            Early the next morning Galion found a running Legolas on the corridors to his rooms' direction.

"My Lord! Please do not tun on the corridors!"

"I know, Galion, I know, but I am late" Legolas said 

"Again my lord?"

"I am not late that frequently" Legolas said pouting returning to stop in front of Galion.

"I did not said frequently"  

"But you meant it. I know you did"

"You guessed right my lord I must confess"

"Aha! I knew it" Legolas said triumphal and very contempt with himself

"My lord..."

"Yes Galion?"

"Were you not late"

"Of course! I must be going!" The manservant smiled, Legolas was still a child and a good one at that, on the contrary of his brother. It was a shame that not everyone saw it. Thinking this he noticed that the prince was coming from the gardens direction.

"I really hope that he did not spend the night outside again. When he does it in chilly nights as last night he has a lot of troubles warming up. Even when he run" Galion smiled again.

            Legolas, changed in a blue robe, knocked at his father study.

"Come in"  

"Father" Legolas said bowing. 

"You decide to come. I was beginning to think you would not"

"I am sorry for being late" Legolas apologized. He was acting calmly, for episodes as the one that took place last night were not uncommon and he had decided long years ago not show any hurt for them. He was trembling a little due to cold of the night and the day was not as warm as he would have liked. 

"You are trembling, are you too exhausted to be here?"

"No father, I am well"

"Do not tell me you slept outside again" Thranduil asked annoyed. He didn't like when, as a little child, the guards took a trembling and freezing Legolas' to his presence. Even if he didn't show it, he worried for his firstborn. 

            As Legolas remained in silence the king sighed in exasperation. 

"What am I going to do with you? You knew that we were discussing important matters today" 

"Even if I am cold I can still work"

"You can and you will. I will not have the kingdom suffer because your selfishness."

"As you say" Legolas said his crystal blue eyes shining with grief.

To be continue...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes: Remember Quenya and Sindarin are my mother tongue not English, sorry for the mistakes. 

Thanks a lot to all your wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me and inspire me to write faster. Good Karma to all of you!!!

Answering some questions from Irish QT, AU means Alternative Universe and it refers to the fics that doesn't follow canon or that altere something of the original story; Legolas past is a blank line, nobody knows how many years he has or if he has sibilings or even a wife and a family since Tolkien didn't write anything, so all we can do is guess, I like him to be younger than the twin sons of Elrond but not as young as to be the younger of all elven race so I made that date up. And yes, the world is very small and we elves lost in it are mean to encounter each other. 

For all you lovely reviewers here is chapter II

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter II

Legolas and Thranduil spend the rest of the morning and good part of the afternoon making plans and discussing the situation the south was in. 

"How many elves had died in the patrols of the south?" the king asked

"Seven approximately"

"Approximately? Do you not know the exact number?"

"I..."

"Legolas we need to know how many"

"I know, I..." Legolas said biting his lower lip as he usually did when he knew he had disappointed his father, he was really cold and the fire on the chimney didn't seem to warm him a bit. If Thranduil let him think for a moment before getting angry with him... 

"I trusted you with that, you told me you could handle it!"

"Father..." Legolas tried again

"Can you do nothing good?"

"Seven! Five elves and two she elves!" Legolas shouted at last before Thranduil could said anything else, the king looked at his son severely. "Seven elves had exactly died" the prince continue quieter, almost whispering "Glorterian, Kliounter, Huiwhinter, Niaolfe..."

"That is enough and do not shout to me again or you will regret it."

"I am sorry my Lord, please forgive, but I ask you to listen to me first before you jump to conclusions"

"Then do not be so insecure."

"How can I not?" Legolas thought, "If you always say that all I speak is stupid, idiotic or foolish"

"Did they had a proper funeral?" Thranduil took him out of his thoughts. 

"Yes my lord, Vinyaron saw to it"

"Good, he can handle it better than you, since you are too introvert"

"I am not timid!" 

"How many times do I have to tell you? Introvert and timid are not the same. It will be better if you were timid instead of being so reserved. Anyway, I want you to see this map" Thranduil changed the subject without noticing how it had hurt Legolas. As his father was searching for said map the prince came closer to the fireplace in an attempt to make his hands stop shivering.

            When Thranduil finally found the map he saw that his son had came near the fire, the flames giving the young fair face a light that make him look younger. 

"Come here Legolas" Thranduil said and when the prince came closer the king pointed to a spot in what was representing Mirkwood, he then traced an imaginary line that crossed the Gray River and the Misty Mountains to finally stop in Imladris. "You will follow this path to Imladris"

"To Imladris? What for?" Legolas said surprised and a little uncomfortable. He had just arrived and he wanted to spend some time with his trees.

"You will take a letter to Elrond. It is time you meet the other elven realms, and the other realms to meet you and Vinyaron as the princes of Mirkwood and the letter I am going to give you is very important. It is a perfect chance. By the way, you will acting like my ambassador"

"So Vinyaron is coming as well" The prince couldn't keep the disdain on his voice.

"Why are you so cruel to him?" Thranduil asked angry "Why do you despite him so? Do you blame him for your mother's dead?"

"Father..."

"Do you hate him because at your eyes he killed your mother?!" Thranduil's voice grew louder and louder and every time angrier.

"I..."

"Do you know how does he feel? He had grown up to be a very nice child despite everything, your disdain included! 

"Father he..." Legolas wanted to tell the king that his brother was not what he thought, that HE was not what he thought. 

"Do you know how he must feel because his only brother hates him?!"

"I DO, I really do" Legolas shouted "You know nothing" he then whispered "You do not want to know" Thranduil threw him to the closest wall in anger. Legolas felt a wave of dizziness when his head hit the wall.

"How you dare boy?! Even if you are a spoiled prince you must not forget that I am still your father, no, your King! I better see you as one of my subjects than like my son. Go now, you will depart tomorrow at first light"

            Without a word Legolas left. As he walked through the corridors he fought the tears that menaced to show. He was really unwanted. Many times had he tried to explain Thranduil the truth of Vinyaron hypocrisy, but never had succeed. So the conclusion was that he was an unwanted child. He knew he was considered rather eccentric, but he had never thought that his personality was going to make most of the people, including his parents, hate him.

            Walking in the direction of the healing wing he wonder why nobody wanted him. He wasn't that bad, was he? Was he? 

"My lord?" a healer called Glunderel said startling him "Can I do something for you?"

"Yes please. Could you give me something for a headache" the prince said 

"Of course my lord, please wait a minute" when the healer left Legolas closed his eyes in an attempt to make the ache fade a little. Suddenly he sensed something wrong and moved to his right by pure instinct, a loud crash could be heard. Legolas looked at the crystal broken bottle that was smashed on the wall. Turning around he was not surprised to see his brother.

"What did you do that for?" he asked annoyed

"Not your business" Vinyaron said

"When someone threw me something that could have harmed me I consider it to be my business" 

"Well Legolas, since you manage to evade it, then no harm done" and Vinyaron left.

"My prince?" Glunderel arrived too late to saw the younger son of Thranduil "What did you do that for?" the healer asked trying to be calm to his prince when he was really angry 

"I did not" Legolas said a bit cold

"But my lord, no one has been here"

"I told you I did not do it"

"As you say my lord, but the least you can do is to clean it up"

"I will not do it because I was the one who threw it, but to help you"

"No thank you my lord, I can manage" Glunderel said always respectful, but annoyed. Taking the herbs the healer had brought with him Legolas left. "A shame the crown prince is a spoiled child. If he was more like Vinya..." Glunderel thought "But Vinya is not as good fighter and tactician as Legolas..."

"Did you called me father?" Vinyaron said as he entered Thranduil's study. Calmer now, the king sat on his chair redacting the letter to Elrond. 

"I did, what took you so long?"

"Oh! I was on the gardens a little far away"

"I understand. Sit down. Vinya, as you know a letter from Elrond has arrived. It needs to be answered as soon as possible and I am sending you and your brother to Imladris to deliver it. A discussion will take place, without doubt, but Legolas will handle it, since he is capable of it and knows the situation." Vinyaron felt the ire consuming him, but show nothing of it.

"And you want me to accompany him? It will be a great opportunity for us to better know each other. And he even will learn to like me!" the hypocrite younger prince said. Thranduil smiled tenderly.

"Take care my son, the roads are dangerous"

"I will take care of Legolas" Thranduil laughed at the comment.  

"Commendable Vinya, even more so since Legolas is one of Mirkwood's best warriors" Vinya just smiled, but inside him he was already planning something to discredit his brother. 

            *****

            The next morning Thranduil and Galion stood on the doors on the elven realm to say farewell to the princes. No scout was coming with them at the princes insistence, for now every warrior in Mirkwood was need there. Thranduil allowed them at last, thinking that it will be good that the two traveled together for their relationship as well as for a training.

"Farewell, may the winds carry you save to your destination" Thranduil hugged Vinyaron, then the younger prince rode his mount and started heading to the path. Legolas waited to his father, hoping that at least he will looked at him, but as soon as Vinyaron left Thranduil  turned around and returned to the palace. So Legolas was left standing there with the words in his lips.

            Galion frowned at the prince, for he looked so lost. Sighing he reached Legolas' mount and touched the prince's shoulder lightly.

"I hope you return soon my lord" the manservant said 

"You would be the only one" Legolas' voice was so sad. 

"Do not forget the trees" Galion said trying to make Legolas feel better. "They and I will miss your mischief" at this Legolas smiled a little and his eyes shone a little impish.

"Be prepare Galion, because early winter is ending and soon the worst of the icy season will be upon us, so I doubt that we will be able to return before Spring. But when we return, Spring will have melted the lakes" Galion laughed. He well knew Legolas' habit of throwing him to every lake he could.

"I will be waiting my lord with some surprises of my own" Laughing Legolas mounted his white stallion and went away. 

            Legolas and Vinyaron traveled without talking until night was upon them.

"We need to make a camp" Legolas said "The weather will decrease more"

" I not want to" said Vinyaron 

"Listen, I am in charge and you will do as I say. I have been on several patrols while you have not even left the palace, so do not be stupid and follow my counsel" 

"I will tell father that you ordered me all the journey"

" Foolish spoiled brat"

"At least father loves me"

"That does not mean that you are not foolish, stupid and a poor warrior" 

"I am not!"

"Low your voice idiot!" Legolas said annoyed "Orcs and other evil creatures can be close. Do you want them to come?"

"If they kill you" Vinyaron said

"If they kill me you will follow, for you have not even finished your warrior training. Not that it matter, you lack of ability to weapons anyway. But you know, on second thought, if we cross with orcs, they will not kill you, for they will recognize in you one of them"

"You will pay for all that you are saying Legolas"

"I know, you will run to father and tell him one of your lies, but father is far away now. Listen, I do not want to fight all the journey and back"

"Neither do I, so you do as you want. I do not want to camp" and with that the younger prince went away. Legolas dismounted and after tending his horse, climbed up a tree to rest making himself a little ball, if his foolish brother didn't want to listen, it was his problem.

            With the timing difference of riding, the princes separated his ways. On the second day, Legolas had encountered his brother asleep in a tree at midday. Sighing in annoyance, he took out his tunic a folded map and put it next to the sleeping prince. The tree made a sound as if it agreed with Legolas and the blond elf smiled at it. 

"Vinyaron" Legolas said shaking his brother "I left you the map, try not to get lost and be on your guard, the roads are not safe and be aware of the weather too" Legolas had memorized the way to Imladris, so he didn't need the map. After giving the advice, he left his brother to continue.

            It was on their tenth day of journey that things went bad. 

It was late afternoon when Legolas heard the trees whispering of evil and danger, some time later, he could heard a group of orcs, not too numerous. He stopped not knowing what to do. Vinyaron was there not far behind him, he had taken care of it and he didn't know if he should warn him or if his warn will prejudice him. A sudden shout that was no orc made the decision. Heading to the place he had heard his brother shout he make haste, for even if he didn't like his brother, he still was an elf.

Arriving at the scene of the battle, he quickly took notice of the situation. There were twenty orcs, two of them were fighting with the younger prince while the others enjoy the spectacle.  Taking out his bow and notching an arrow, Legolas attacked them trying to distract their attention to him. 

Before the orcs knew there was a second elf, the two attacking Vinyaron were dead. With rage fourteen foul bests attacked Legolas who had to use his twin knives due of the proximity of the enemy. After defeating ten of them, Legolas started having troubles with the other four and he noticed that two were with Vinyaron. Tired already, he keep fighting receiving an injury on his shoulder that trespassed the flesh. Taking force of desperation and pain, he managed to defeat them just to see how his brother was hit on the head by one of the orcs. Falling unconscious, Vinyaron was vulnerable. 

Legolas started running to help him when one of the orcs hold up his scimitar to gave the final blow. Without time to make a proper plan, Legolas did the only thing he could thought. He put himself between the scimitar and his brother's body. If someone had asked him later why he had defended Vinyaron risking his own life, he would be unable to answer. 

The blow cut Legolas' abdomen making a deep gash that went from one side of his waist to the other. Pressing his lips hard he hold tighter his twin blades and faster than the wind, he cut both orcs' throats. 

Legolas fall to his knees, he could felt the blood flowing freely out of his body, so taking off his tunic he press it trying to stop the blood. With his other hand he checked Vinyaron who hadn't stir. The younger prince was too cold and Legolas gave him his cloak even if he was cold as well.

Afraid that his brother had received a fatal wound, he called his mount and lifted Vinya. He needed to get him to Elrond, for the lord of Imladris was a well-known healer. Getting to his horse with his brother made Legolas almost pass out, the pain he was feeling was too much and he could feel his tunic already soaked in blood. He will bleed to dead if he didn't stop it, but then, Vinya's condition could be worse. 

Imladris was one day from where they were, he could make it, he must make it. Telling his horse to make haste, he ride pressing his brother with one hand and with the other pressing his wound, that hurt so much that more than once he was about to faint.

Soon the time lost all its meaning as the weary prince rode to Imladris, dying in the process with each drop of blood that left his body, that was colder with every second.

To be continue...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes: My mother tongue is Sindarin and Quenya, not English, sorry for the mistakes. 

Thanks a lot to all my wonderful reviwers! Because of you here is the next chapter as soon as I could wrote it . Yesterday I sleep quite late (or early depending on the point of view) just to have this ready for all of you! Hope you enjoy it (don't forget to keep reviewing so I cheer up and write faster). And answering your questions:

Irish QT: Yes, II is 2 in Roman numbers. As for Estel… be sure he will appear later because right now he hasn't even born. 

Lil Kawai Doom: You have to keep reading to know that :grins:

Lomiothiel: Estel will play an important role in future chapters, right now he hasn't born yet. Patience, patience.

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter III

Winter made Imladris an ethereal sight. The weather was cold, but the snow fell tenderly like embracing the hidden valley and due of the power of Vilya, one of the three rings of power of the elves, the coldest season wasn't as harsh as in other places.

            The twin sons of Elrond were walking in one of the numerous gardens next to the Last Homely House, close as they were always, sharing whispers and laughs like the closest of friends. At one point they saw Glorfindel and Erestor talking below a great oak, so intent they were in their conversation that the two counselors didn't noticed the mischievous young elves. 

            Smiling impishly and with that understanding twins had, they knelt and made each one a big snow ball. After just exchanging identical grins they threw the projectiles at their tutors taking them by surprise.

"El!!!!" was the simultaneous shout of the older elves. El was the nickname of the twins when someone close to them was referring to both of them. Individually were called 'Dan and 'Ro.

"Stop where you are" Elrond said from the balcony of his study before the twins started running for dear life.

"Father..." Elladan and Elrohir said surprised.

"Good, now we can kill them without trouble" Glorfindel said

"And in the most painful way" Erestor agree.

"I fear not. At least not yet" Elrond said emphasizing the last word when he noticed the relaxing face of his insane sons. "I want you to come here. You too El" the lord of Imladris said when his sons were starting to back away quietly.

            In matter of minutes the four elves were in Elrond's study.

"I fear we will have quite an interesting Winter this year" the lord started. "For it seems Thranduil had decided to answer my letter sooner than I expected"

"Well that is a good thing my lord" Erestor said "The message was urgent"

"Indeed, but unfortunately he send his two sons as his ambassadors" 

"How do you know father?" Elladan asked.

"Curious" Elrohir whispered

"Always. Are you not?"

"Indeed, but I have manners"  

"Silence" Elrond sighed, the twins always had mocking discussions that amused them at the same time that annoyed everyone else. "answering your question 'Dan, Thranduil send a message with an eagle saying this and just an hour ago a member of the patrol came and told me he had spotted the two princes. They will be here in a couple of hours or so due of their way of traveling"

"So we will have to deal with to mini versions of Thranduil" Glorfindel said making the twins chuckle for his description of the Thranduilion.

"And you suppose they will be as their father" Elrohir guessed.

"Stubborn, arrogant, spoiled and a thousand more adjectives that I do not care to say" nodded Elrond.

"It is good that the Elvenking was his friend" Erestor whispered to Glorfindel

"Imagine how would he describe him if he had not been" Glorfindel agree. Elrond just rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

"We will manage father" Elladan said optimistic. It was then when a knock on the door took the attention of all. Allowing whoever it was to enter, Elrond frowned at the look of one of the guardians closer to the house as he came in.

"My lord, the princes will be arriving in a few minutes, but they do not look well"

"What do you mean?" Elrond said

"They seems injured." without another word the four lords went out in a rush, for they knew the diplomatic consequences if the princes of the neighbor elven realm were hurt in their territory.

            Arriving to the courtyard they waited to their guests.

            ****

Legolas didn't know if the freezing cold he was feeling was for the weather or as the result of the blood loose. His tunic was soaked and he could feel the blood from the injure of his arm joining with the one falling from his abdomen. 

            His calculations had been right and he arrived at the doors of Imladris in the estimated time, unaware of the sentries that had spotted them.

            As he drew near he saw four elves waiting on the courtyard and he thanked Elbereth. Riding to them, he stopped the horse and without wasting any second he dismounted with Vinyaron in his arms hiding his own injury.

"Prince of Mirkwood" Elrond said "What happened?"

"Please I need to see Lord Elrond" Legolas said weakly. Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins exchanged concerned glares for the voice had being too weak and in pain. Elrond frowned.

"I am Elrond"

"My lord please, help my brother" Legolas said immediately. "We were attacked by orcs and he got a head wound, I do not know how bad it is, but he has not awoken yet since he was injured" 

"Calm down, I will tend to him" Elrond said extending his arms to take the younger prince. Glorfindel came closer to help him. Legolas gave him Vinyaron and fall to his knees hiding his injure.

"Are you well?" Elrond asked frowning.

"Yes my lord, do not worry for me"

"Then I will take your brother to the healing rooms, my sons will guide you to your quarters so you can rest. I will inform you as soon as I am sure of the condition of you brother."

"Thanks my lord" with that Elrond and Glorfindel left, followed by Erestor who was going to organized a patrol to look for other groups of orcs close to Imladris, for it was disturbing that the fool creatures will roam so close of the elven refuge.

            The twins waited for Legolas to stand, but when the blond prince didn't move the young lords frowned not knowing what to do. They uncertainty didn't last long, for they had been raised as rulers so they knew how to be diplomatic.

"We heard that the Elvenking had two sons" Elladan started

"If you do not mind to tell us my prince, are you the younger" Elrohir said.

"No, I am Legolas" the blond prince said looking up at them. He didn't know how long he will be able to stay conscious, his vision already blurry and the shivering worsening. 

The twins exchanged a surprised look, for they had sworn that Legolas was the youngest. True they didn't have seen Vinyaron too well, but even then for what they saw Legolas had an air of innocence that they assume was characteristic on the younger brothers. 

"It is getting cold" Elladan said noticing the shivering on the lithe form, but not wanting to offend the younger elf by saying he was actually trembling.

"If you follow us, we will show you your quarters" Elrohir said. Legolas knew he couldn't stand. He even couldn't move! So tired and weak he was.

"Give me a minute" he said at last. He just needed to gather enough strength, he thought. After more than a minute passed, he managed to stand up, but sway on his feet. It was then when the twins saw the bloodied tunic.

"You are hurt!" both Noldor shouted getting to Legolas' side and supporting him.

"I am well, it is nothing" Legolas said holding his tunic tighter to his abdomen.

"Let us see" Elrohir said gently as he put away Legolas' hands.

"It is bad Prince Legolas" it was then that the blond prince collapsed.

"We need to take him to father"

"And quickly"

            *****

"It was just a minor concussion, he was rather asleep due of the cold" Elrond said a bit annoyed at the healing room's doors.

"It seems that your conception of them was right" Glorfindel agreed.

"Father!" the identical shouts made both elves turn around. They saw as Elladan, or was it Elrohir? They often had troubles telling them apart, and their habit of dressing alike didn't helped matters. Anyway, one of the twins was holding an unconscious Legolas in his arms.

"He fainted" both twins explained.

"If this one is as his brother..." Elrond said annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you later. So what happened?" Elrond said calm, for he thought Legolas had nothing to be worry about.

"He collapsed..."

"... we could saw that he was pressing one hand on an injure"

"It seems to be in his abdomen"

"Come, lay him on the bed in the room next to his brother" Elrond said

"Does he tell you his name?" Glorfindel asked

"Legolas"

"So he is the crown prince" Glorfindel said looking at the heir of Thranduil interested. As the twins laid the prince on the bed and put away his hands, tunic and silk shirt, Elrond cursed. The gash was quite long and deep and was bleeding. The twins gasped horrified.

"Father this is bad..." 

"Will he survive?"

"I hope so, I will do my best to help him" Elrond said and started to work. Half an hour later, he had the prince's wounds dressed. 

"He is very pale" Elrohir commented. Elladan nodded in agreement.

"He is out of danger now" Elrond said weary. "His wounds will be healed in a couple of weeks, but he will need to recover from the blood loss and that will take more time"

            A shout made them turned to where Vinyaron was. 

"I will go Elrond" Glorfindel said concerned for his friend, he had put too much energy in healing the princes and it angered the golden warrior that in one case, he had done it in vain, for it wasn't necessary.

"Come father, we will take care" Elladan said as he accompanied his father to the lord's chambers. 

            As Glorfindel and Elrohir went inside the room, they found the younger prince of Mirkwood seating in his bed looking with dismay at his arm.

"Do not stay there, do something!" Vinya cried. Elrohir and Glorfindel exchange a surpised look.

"I am hurt" the younger prince said showing a little cut in his left arm.

"Welcome prince Vinyaron of Mirkwood, I am Elrohir Elrondion." The younger twin said a bit sarcastic, for Glorfindel had told him about Vinya's condition.

"I have been injured and you just stand there making presentations?!" 

"My father has already taken care of you"

"Not very good it seems, my arm hurts!"

"Lord Elrond is one of the best healers ever known" Glorfindel said a bit angry.

"And you are?" Vinyaron said with a little disdain.

"Glorfindel of Imladris, my prince, former warrior of Gondolin" Elrohir smiled at Glorfindel's introduction, for the golden warrior only mentioned his former home when he disliked someone. He couldn't blame his tutor, Elrohir felt the same towards the younger prince. "He have not even asked for his brother" the younger twin thought remembering Legolas.

"I am sorry my lord" Vinyaron said nervously, he had heard tales of the reincarnated elf and he certainly didn't want to cross him "It is that the wound may had venom in it"

"It was clean" Elrohir said dispassionate

"But the orcs often poison their weapons"

"This group had not"

"And the injure of my head. It aches me a lot"

"It also has been tent to"

"Then, am I out of danger?"

"Fortunately, you never was, my prince" In all that exchange, Glorfindel keep quiet enjoying Elrohir's sarcasm. It would have been better if his brother was there too. 

"I am tired" Viniaron said at last and almost immediately fell asleep.

            Shocking their heads Glorfindel and Elrohir went to Legolas'  room to watch him. Elladan joined them and they told him about the first impression of the younger prince of Mirkwood. After almost five hours, Legolas began to stir.

"Great, if the younger complained about such a mini injure, the older will make quite a drama" the twins chuckled, they loved Glorfindel's habit of using the word mini. 

            At first Legolas had trouble to focus his eyes and when he manage to do it, he looked confused at the three strangers that were looking at him in return.

"How do you feel?" Elladan asked.

"I..." Legolas started, but suddenly remembered everything that had happened and jumped to a seated position. Or at least he tried, because he was too weak that he couldn't even move.

"Easy, you loose a lot of blood and we do not want you to open your wounds again" Glorfindel said.

"Vinyaron! How is my brother?" Legolas asked.

"He is well."

"You were the one that had the worse injure" Elladan continue where his brother had left.

"So, how do you feel?" Glorfindel asked Elladan's question again.

"I am well and I am so sorry we had entered in your realm like we did." Legolas said and he tried to sat up again. Looking at the intense desire of the blond prince to be seated, the twins and Glorfindel helped him. When he was comfortable, Legolas put his hand on his heart and made an arc with it in the traditional elven greeting. The Imladris elves smiled surprised to the polite need of the heir of Mirkwood and the twins did the same gesture.

"I am Elladan"

"and I am Elrohir"

"Welcome to Imladris Prince Legolas of Mirkwood" they said in unison.

"I am Glorfindel" at this, Legolas eyes shone with delight, like a child who had been told he was going to hold his first musical instrument. 

"My lord Glorfindel I have heard a lot of things from you and I wanted so much to meet you"

"Because I am a reincarnated elf who killed a Balrong" Glorfindel said a bit annoyed, for every one he met praised him for that. Just a few like Elrond, his sons, Lindir and Erestor saw him like he was and not like a legendary warrior of the past.

"No" Legolas said frowning and bit his lower lip when he saw the surprise in the older elf "Well because of that too" he quickly said thinking he had insulted the golden warrior. "but the main reason I wanted to meet you is because you made a song comparing Nigh to Fire and Day to Ice. I always saw it the opposite and I want to know, if you do not mind, your perspective"

            The Imladris elves went mute not able to said a word. This was quite an eccentric young elf. Closing his eyes, Legolas thought that he had manage to annoy them as he always annoyed other elves in his home. His father was right, he just was too foolish to be worth of. Thinking this he didn't notice when he passed out of physical pain and exhaustion. 

"It will be a honor to speak with you my prince" Glorfindel said at last pleased but frowned when said prince didn't answer.

"Prince Legolas?" the twins became nearer the bed.

"He either passed out or fall asleep" Glorfindel said laying Legolas again.

"He is quite different for what we had seen" Elladan said and Elrohir nodded. 

An hour later, Lindir and Erestor came to replace Glorfindel and twins. They told the newcomers what had happened, for they all share a close friendship and so Legolas left something to the Imladris elves to wonder about. 

To be continue...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes: Apologize for the delay!! But here is the next chapter!!

Thanks a lot to all of you who had reviewed and patiently waited for this.  Good Karma to all of you!!!!

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter IV

Legolas opened his eyes to found two strange elves talking among themselves in low whispers. He tried to sat up, for he hated to others see his weakness, but it was difficult to move, for his limbs were heavy.

            Looking movement at the bed Erestor stop talking, this made Lindir turned to see the bed too. When it was clear that the prince was awake and trying to sat both Noldor went to his side.

"Please Prince Legolas, lay still. You are still weak and not fully recovered" Erestor said

"I am well, thank you"

"You are far from well" Lindir objected

"No, really I am"

"You are not"

"But I am"

            Erestor chuckled at the two younger elves. Their discussion reminded him Lindir arguing with the twins when they were injured. 

"are not"

"am"

"are not"

"am"

"are not"

            Deciding that it was enough, Erestor cleared his throat. This made both Lindir and Legolas be silent and looked at him like little elflings.

"I apologize" Legolas made a bow "But I am well" he added looking meaningfully at Lindir who rolled his eyes.

"Valar help us, you remind me awfully to the twins"

            Legolas lost the comment focusing in control a wave of dizziness. When it passed he looked at the other elves.

"Is my brother well?

"He always was, it was unnecessary to ask Lord Elrond to heal him, since he had not been severe injured" Erestor said a bit annoyed, because he knew Elrond had wasted his energy with no necessity and that angered him.

"What? But he was unconscious a hole day"

"He was asleep" Lindir corrected him "It seems that he was rather tired from the journey and decided to catch up with the hours of sleep he had lost"

"I am sorry" Legolas said ashamed, for his brother had deceived him and made him entered to Imladris as a fool. "But" he thought "having crossed Lord Glorfindel and the twins was all my fault"

"Sorry about what?" Erestor asked puzzled

"If I had known Vinyaron's condition I will have entered in you fair realm like a polite guest and not as a fool child"

"If you had taken more time you would have bleed to dead" Erestor said softly. He had thought that Legolas knew about the other prince's condition, but apparently not. 

            To tell the truth, Erestor had been polite to the prince because he was a natural diplomat, but he had expected to find true what rumors said about the princes of Mirkwood: the youngest the essence of perfection, the crown prince a spoiled brat. But he had found quite the opposite. This needed to be studied, he needed to know the princes more.

"Excuse me..." Legolas said after the shock of Erestor's words had passed, getting Erestor out of his thoughts.

"Lindir. My name is Lindir and he is Lord Erestor" the younger Imladris' elf said.

"I am very pleased to meet you. I have heard how wonderful your music is Lindir and how wise you are my Lord"

"Well thank you" Erestor said pleased with the child, for he knew that what he was saying was true since those crystal blue eyes were quite expressive. "Since you are out of danger and need to rest, we will leave you"

"Do not doubt calling if you need anything" Lindir bowed and left after Erestor. Legolas laid there alone thinking and cursing himself for being so stupid. No doubt his father was going to send him to patrol the southern borders the hole next year.

"But I deserve it" was his last thought before he went asleep exhausted.

            *****

"What is it my prince?" Elladan asked counting to ten mentally. The twins had been assigned to show Vinyaron his quarters since he had said that as a prince he had to be staying in an elegant room and not the healing rooms. 

            No need to say, he was given a luxurious chamber, but of course it wasn't enough for the spoiled prince.

"I want to see Legolas' chambers" he said arrogantly as if forgetting that the elves next to him had the same status as him.

"Why is that?" Elrohir asked trying, as his brother, to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I just want to see it. Now be good hosts and show it to me"

"Well my prince, Prince Legolas' guest chamber is the third one on the second corridor to the left." Elladan started

"If you want to see it feel free to do it, unfortunately you will be alone" Elrohir continue

"For we have other things to attend to"

"If you excuse us" and they left leaving Vinyaron wandering trying to find his brother's chamber. At last when he did find it he cursed aloud not aware that another elf was a few steps away from him.

"Why does he have to have the best room!" 

"Maybe it has to be related to the fact that he is the crown prince" Lindir said so sweet that it was obvious that is wasn't meant to be friendly. Vinyaron jumped startled.

"Oh you scared me master minstrel" The Sindarin elf tried to fix the circumstance   

"I bet I did, prince Vinyaron. Now if you excuse me I am needed in other part" Lindir said smiling and readjusting his harp, he went down corridor.

            *****

"You know, we might be able to go hunting the next three months until Spring starts and a certain prince is already gone" Elrohir said leaning on the balcony of one of the corridors of the Last Homely House.

            The other things they had to attend to were spending time with each other, chatting comfortably and enjoying the view of their realm without a certain prince pestering them.

"Hunting on Winter?" Elladan asked amused "What do you want to hunt? A snowelf?"

"A better idea?"

"Unfortunately not"

"Well he has been only a couple of days here and I already want to kill him. I am afraid that at the end of the first month king Thranduil will found himself short of one son"

"And the other prince? What do you think about Legolas?"

"I do not know. He is not as everyone else I can tell, but I do not if that is for good or bad"

"He intrigues me" Elladan agreed. 

"What about knowing him better?"

"Why not? After all he can not be worse than his brother"

"You know, when you went with Father after he treated the princes, Vinyaron made quite a scene, but what got my attention the most was the fact that he did not even ask about his brother"

"What I know is that he have not asked yet"

"How can it be? I will be dying if I were he and you were in Legolas' position"

"As well as I will" Elladan smiled tenderly at his younger brother.

"Weird they are"

            They stood a few moments in silence enjoying each other company. Suddenly Elrohir stood in his full height and saw at the end of the corridor.

"What is it? Please do not tell me that the balrog prince found us" Elladan teased.

"No, at least not that certain prince" Elrohir said as Elladan turned to looked at him puzzled. Then he saw him.

            Legolas was leaning to the wall for support and gasping for air. One of his hands pressed on his injured abdomen. 

            The blond prince had left the healing rooms when he could stand still enough to not fall down. Not wanting to cause a worse impression than the one he had already given, he thought that the best curse of action was to look for Lord Elrond and deliver the letter from his father so the meetings could begin and the incident could be forgotten.

            Unfortunately he was still weak. He asked the first elf he saw about the direction of Elrond's study, frowning the elf told him and so Legolas headed there. 

"We better see to him, he does not look well" Elladan said and both twins walked to his direction. Sensing that someone approached, Legolas composed himself.

"My prince, what are you doing wandering...."

"....When you should be resting?"

"My lords" Legolas said bowing painfully, but not showing it. "I was heading to your Lord father's study so we can discuss the matters that bring Vinyaron and I to your fair realm"

"Is that so? Do you not know that Father used his energy to heal you and your brother?"

"He is still resting, you shall not disturbed him" the twins said angry.

"I did not know anything about it. I am sorry" Legolas bit his lower lip thinking that the twins were now angrier than the first time he saw them with Glorfindel, and since Legolas hadn't noticed the way Glorfindel had reacted he thought that all of them despised him.

"Maybe you want to rest, that if the healing rooms are not too common for a crown prince like you" Elladan said 

"If you think that, we can take you to your guest chambers" Elrohir continue

"I will not tolerate sarcasm even if you are lords of this land" Legolas now said angry. Things weren't too different from his home and he was used to defend himself.

"Then, speaking without the boundaries of courtesy, we will not tolerate arrogance from you or your brother even if you are princes of a neighbor realm"

            Listening to that Legolas lifted his hand to his forehead and sighed. Of course, Vinyaron, he thought.

"If my brother had done something to offend you or this fair house I apologize for him" Legolas said bowing. He grabbed tighter the wall when the pain increased. The twins looked at him amazed.

"Why you apologize for something he did?" Elrohir asked

"Because I can not allow a possible alliance to be broken before its beginning because of my brother's arrogance"

"Apology accepted then" Elladan said

"But since we are speaking with sincerity, we will want to know why did you said that Prince Vinyaron was in danger when he was not" Elrohir spoke then.

"I... He..." Legolas bit his lower lip and blushed. It was hard to tell that his own brother had used him and deceived him and like a fool he had gone along with his game. "I thought he was indeed badly hurt"

"You thought?" 

"Lord Erestor and Lindir explain to me his true condition" the twins looked at each other and their secret communication passed between them. Maybe things were not what they seemed.

"You said you wanted to discuss a song with Glorfindel" Elladan began

"I am terrible sorry for that as well, I hope Lord Glorfindel can forgive a fool like me" Legolas said feeling terribly bad and lowering his head. Maybe everyone in his home was right and he was a stupid, spoiled brat not worth of friendship.

"You do not have to be sorry my prince" Elrohir said shocked at Legolas' display. He and Elladan lifted the blond's prince head in a sudden impulse and froze in that moment, for thinking save for a little while, Legolas had put off the mask he always wear and the twins were able to see all the loneliness, grief and sadness that held those crystal blue eyes. 

Knowing what they had seen, Legolas pulled away and tried to masked his feelings away. After an uncomfortable moment Elladan broke the silence.

"Come, Glorfindel is on the Hall of Fire"

*****

Glorfindel was talking with Erestor while Lindir and other elves were playing their instruments. The two counselors were very close friends and so they were exchanging opinions about two certain guests.

"I fear that the twins will kill the younger prince in a week if we give them an opportunity" Erestor said half-serious and half-teasing.

"Indeed, but I will not be the one who stops them"

"Oh, then you will be the one telling Elrond why he got suddenly involved in a war with Mirkwood"

            It was in that moment that the three princes entered in the Hall.

"What is he doing here?" Glorfindel said looking at Legolas 

"Glorfindel!" Erestor said frowning, for they had decided to give an opportunity to the heir of Thranduil. Legolas closed his eyes with grief and trembled a little.

"I am sorry, if I am unwelcome I shall leave immediately. I never wanted to offend you"  

"Glorfindel what is this?" Elladan and Elrohir asked puzzled and a little worried for the prince.

"Just look at him! He is about to faint. He is paler that the snow that is beginning to fall!" 

"He is right" Erestor said looking closely at a surprised Legolas.

"What were you thinking?" This time Glorfindel saw the twins with reproach.

"He wanted to talk with you, remember?" Elladan said 

"And you wanted to talk with him" Elrohir added. Legolas gasped at that.

"I am sorry young prince" Glorfindel said "I did not want to concern you, but I am worry for your health"

"Maybe you should sit down, since this two had already dragged you here" Erestor said looking at the twins that pouted. Taking sit in a comfortable cushion, Legolas studied the Hall. 

            It was impressive as stories told and soon with the warm of the fire and the music Legolas found himself quite comfortable and at ease sat between the twins and in front of the elder elves.

"How are you feeling my prince?" Erestor asked

"Please, do not call me by my title when formality does not demand it"

"Then, How are you feeling young one?" Erestor corrected.

"Well, I did not have in mind you calling me that, my Lord" The four Noldor chuckled. 

"Do you not think it is unfair us calling you by your name while you keep calling us by our titles?" Elladan said. 

"I am sorry" Legolas said smiling sheepishly, but the others notice that the apology was quite serious.

"Welcome Legolas" Lindir said approaching, having heard part of the conversation. He soon sat next to Glorfindel and began to chat merrily, including Legolas in the conversation.

            The blond prince felt that this was what meant to have friends and a look of nostalgic melancholy touch the deep of his eyes.

            But unknowing to all of them, one elf was spying with silent rage at the welcoming attitude from the Noldor to his brother and Vinyaron swear  that he will changed that. And soon.

To be continue...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter V

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes: So Sorry for taking so long! I didn't mean to, but real life didn't let me in peace. November was a very hard month (I think one of the worst of all my immortal life), but finally I'm able to write another chapter. Tomorrow is my last exam and so I'll be free!!!!!! Specially to write this story, so don't worry about the updates, they'll be sooner since I'm at one day to be on vacations!! (blessed vacations).

Because of the waiting, I'll make this a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews! More than 100!! My heart sings with joy!!! I'll answer the questions:

Cherryfaerie: Noldor is a race of elves. The elven kind is divided in four races mainly: Sindarin, Noldor, Vanyar and Silvan. Elrond and his sons are Noldor (although they have Sindarin blood), Thranduil is Sindarin and Legolas can be Sindarin or part Silvan (Tolkien never said). For more specification read the Silmarilion, because is kind of complicate explaining.

Angelbird12241: Read and you'll find out  :grins:

And please remember that my mother tongue is Sindarin and Quenya, not English, sorry for the mistakes

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter V

The chatter continued merrily on the Hall of Fire until it was time for dinner. In all that time, the twins, the counselors and occasionally Lindir, talking about everything and nothing didn't manage to see Legolas' true self, due to the fact that the crown prince was silent most of the time. ´

It was not in Legolas nature to be open and cheery immediately after he met someone and this had brought him a lot of troubles, for the elves tended to believe strange that one of the race that created the words didn't like to talk. 

A bell called all the elves who wanted to dine with its musical sound and most of the elves in the Hall went to the dinning room. Some did not and headed to the gardens.

"I trust that you are hungry" Elladan said to Legolas

"To tell you the truth, I am" Legolas said smiling a bit dizzy

"Are you sure you do not want to rest?" Glorfindel asked concerned, for the prince seemed to be sleepy. 

"I could not be so rude as to not be present in the dinning room" Legolas said politely. Erestor again was pleased with the behavior of the young prince. 

"I am sure you and Erestor will understand each other perfectly" Elrohir said impishly

"Yes, courtesy is one of the pillars of live and it is not courteous to keep waiting half Imladris" Erestor said as he stood up. Glorfindel smiled impishly.

"So, you will hate if I keep you here"

"You can not" 

"Oh, but I can"

"Glor, you will not distract me with a pointless discussion, now lest go"

"But it is not pointless. Its purpose is to amuse me, for I…" the rest of his talked got lost as Erestor dragged him out of the Hall.  

"Maybe one day Glorfindel will be able to make Erestor late for dinner" Lindir said as he headed to the door.

"No" both twins answered amused. Legolas chuckled at that, making the young lords of Imladris focus on him. Elladan and Elrohir reached out a hand to help the prince stand up.

"Thank you" Legolas said grabbing their hands. He choked a cry of surprise when the twins actually pull at him not allowing Legolas to make a lot of effort, but always careful with his injures.

Elladan put a hand on his waist while Elrohir put his hand on the slim shoulders of the crown prince of Mirkwood.

"You are still weak" Elladan said at the look of disbelieve in Legolas' eyes. 

"I am well"

"No, you are not." Elrohir said shaking his head "We know you are not"

"You did not even have to be out of bed"

"But then you are. We can see that not assisting at the afternoon meal upsets you"

"So we will say nothing, but stay close to you"

"Why?" Legolas asked truly curious

"We know what is it to be injured in a place where everybody expects you to be royal and elegant"

"When we lived that in Mithlond we had each other, but you are alone here"

"Not just here" Legolas whispered so quietly that the twins didn't hear him.

"So, will you accept our aid?" Elladan asked

"I better do, for I remember when you were not so polite with me earlier and I am staying here at least two months. I do not want to cross you again, my Lords" Legolas said impishly. He didn't have time to regret his teasing mode, for the twins laughed merrily, although they were also blushing.

"We are sorry for that. If we had known better…"

"…We would have acted different"

As they were talking, they approached to the dinning room. When they were at the entrance, the twins let go of Legolas and the three entered as the royals they were.

            The elves present hadn't taken their sits and were chatting among them. When Legolas saw that Elrond was present, he stood straighter and headed to where the Lord of Imladris was talking with an elf he hadn't seen before. The twins exchanged glances and approached their father by another way.

            Out of nowhere, Vinyaron came out and headed faster to the lord's side and bowing very low he took Elrond's attention.

"My lord, I am so sorry for the inconvenient of our arrival. I have been told what happened and I am deeply ashamed for my brother's behavior."

"And what behavior is that, Prince Vinyaron?" Elrond said curious.

"Entering in your realm as we did. I told him I needed to rest after the long fight I had with the orcs, because I had to fought them myself, for my brother was… unable to. Not that he tried to run away, well, maybe he did, but he is not a coward…"   

            Legolas was astonished at how Vinyaron had changed all that had happened. He even couldn't find words to speak.

"… He thought I was injured and so… he made that awful scene" Vinyaron continued. By the time he was finished, all the elves were listening with rapt attention.

"Indeed" Elrond frowned. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other puzzled, for Legolas had told them differently. Glorfindel, Erestor and Lindir were listening with a neutral expression.

            Legolas breathed deep while his mind worked frantically to find a way to put Vinyaron in evidence without making a scene.

"I am afraid, brother" The crown prince started "that the hit on your head damaged your memory, for the events that you are speaking of did not happen as you have said"

"How can you say that to your brother! I am not a liar" Vinyaron's eyes went watery as if he was hurt in his feelings.

"I did not say you are a liar. Please do not put words in my mouth. Since the concussion in your head was so severe that you collapsed in the middle of the battle, it can be possible that your memory suffered some harm"

"You hate me!" Vinyaron shouted suddenly when he saw that Legolas had bested him in the game of words again. So the only thing that came to the twisted mind of the younger prince of Mirkwood was to make the others pity him, making Legolas the evil one.  "You hate me because you think I kill mother!" at this a gasp escaped from the present elves.

            Legolas sighed. "Just as in home" he thought. And so here he was going to have the same problems.

"You never wanted to admit that mother died not because of me! I did not kill her" Vinyaron started crying.

"Is this true?" An elf said horrified "Are you so cruel to blame your mother's dead on him?"

"I heard what happened to the Queen of Mirkwood" another elf said "He does not deserve the blame!" 

"Enough!" Elrond cut off all the possible comments "This not the place or the time to speak of such delicate subjects, Prince Vinyaron"

            Legolas turned to see at Elrond, but if the prince was looking for understanding he was greatly disappointed, for the gray eyes of the lord were as hard as steel.

 "Come, lets sit at the table" Elrond said heading to the table and taking sit in the main place of it.

"A shame your friends saw how cruel you are, dear brother" Vinyaron whispered when he passed by Legolas' side. The crown prince just stood there as the elves passed in front of him, respectful, but with a little hint of disdain in their bright eyes.

"What do you think?" asked Elladan to Elrohir far away the table.

"I do not know. I want to believe Legolas"

"As I do"

"but?"

"You know, 'Ro"  

"Indeed"

"The theory I have" a third voice startled them "is that Legolas is telling the truth. We saw how Prince Vinyaron acted when he did not know what was happening after his brother delivered him to Elrond" Glorfindel said as calmly as if he hadn't just scared the life out of the twins

"We agree" Elrohir nodded "Besides, that look in Legolas' eyes…"

"What?" Glorfindel asked 

"We were remembering an episode that took place earlier" Elladan said and forced himself to smile when the three reached the main table.

            Legolas was sitting in front of Vinyaron on the third chair to the right of Elrond. Proud and cold, he didn't let any emotion surface. The twins took their sits between Legolas and their Father and started talking merrily as the lords they were, but surprise at the expressionless eyes of Legolas.

            The meal passed without any other problem and soon all were retiring to the Hall of Fire to continue singing and dancing.

"If you allow me, my lord" Legolas approached Elrond "I will retire to rest" The crown prince had seen the unfriendly eyes directed at him of most of the elves and how they were guiding Vinyaron to the Hall as if protecting him and daring Legolas to came close.

"Before you do, Prince Legolas, I wish to have a few words with you."

"Of course" Legolas bowed. He was feeling exhausted and again his heart hurts. Was he condemned to live alone?

"How foolish I was to think that the twins or Elrond's counselors and minstrel would like to be my friends" he thought as he followed Elrond to his study. "Maybe I do not deserve more than this" 

            The crown prince of Mirkwood entered to Elrond's study and stood as still as his dizziness would allow.

"Please take a sit"

"Thank you" Legolas was grateful, because the pain in his abdomen was less if he was sitting or laying.

"I hope you understand that you and your brother are guests in this house" Elrond began "and not common guests, but ambassadors of one of the most powerful elven realms left in Middle Earth. So I will not tolerate another scene like the last one again"

"I am deeply sorry for having upset you, my lord" Legolas said standing up and bowing despite the pain. "If you see fit to ask for another person to represent Mirkwood, we will depart immediately"

"What would you say if I tell you that Vinyaron needs to remain here, for he seems to be suffering. That only you will be returning to Mirkwood"

"Then I would tell you that you are mistaken and that you have been fooled as the rest" Legolas kept his face looking at the floor. "For Vinyaron is not what he seems to be and neither I am"  

"And how do you think I perceive you, son of Thranduil?" Elrond continued. He had realized that Legolas was not as bad as his brother wanted them to believe and the sadness he sensed from the heir of Mirkwood was disturbing him.

"As a monster" was the young Sindarin soft answer. Elrond frowned and came closer to the prince. The voice of Legolas was so sad and in pain and weak. Grabbing Legolas' cheeks he pulled the pale face up until the sad crystal blue eyes met with his steely ones.

"Then I will tell you that you are mistaken"

            Legolas eyes grew wide and tears menaced to fall from his eyes.

"You are pale, I am sure you need to rest." Before Legolas went out of the room, Elrond's voice stopped him.

"Legolas, I would never had send you back to Mirkwood alone, with this weather and injured as you are"

            ****

              **

Legolas walked through the corridor shivering. The night had fallen and with it the weather had dropped as well. When his vision became blurry, he stopped. Trying to catch his breath he tried to take a step, but collapsed. Cursing his weakness he tried to stood up, but he just couldn't.

            Thinking that a little rest will help, he lost the track of time as unconsciousness took him.

            ****

              ** 

"I do not trust him" Lindir said as he rested his harp on the ground and reclined his elbows on the veranda next to Elladan.

"Trust me, you are not the only one" Elrohir sighed.

"However, he seemed to have won the appreciation of most Imladris" Lindir said angry

"We do not think so" Elladan said

"Their pity, maybe, but not their appreciation" Elrohir agreed.

"Conspiring again, young ones?" Erestor approached them

"Always" The twins said impishly in unison.

"And what are you plotting now?"

"How to get rid off a certain pester" Elrohir said innocently.

"Does this pester have a name? Maybe Vinyaron?"

"Want to join us?" Elladan asked

"You do not like him"

"Those are not the words we will choose to express what we felt about him, but they give the idea" Elladan complained.

"Then the fact that the ambassador is Legolas and you will just have to deal with him surely cheers your hearts El"

"How do you know?" the twins asked

"It was on Thranduil's letter"

"Oh"

"On the other hand, my dear Lindir, you will be stuck with the pester since the younger prince will need entertainment while we discuss official matters"

"Not if I can prevent it" Lindir said

"When we see you behind your harp, hiding…." Elrohir began

"…We will not ask" Elladan finished

"Good night" The twins said and with that they left.

"Not a word, please" Lindir said to Erestor, who laughed merrily.

            ****

              **

"My heart went out to him when I saw his eyes" Elladan commented as he and his brother headed to the room they shared, so deep was their brotherly bond.

"Mine too. When he took off the mask of coldness and indifference… it was really painful to see"

"What do you think is behind those sad eyes?"

"I want to discover, so we can warm them and take away all the grief"

"By Elbereth!" both exclaimed when they doubled a corner and found Legolas laying on the ground.

"Legolas?" They asked as they knelt before him.

"He is unconscious, we should have returned him to bed instead of bringing him to the Hall of Fire"

"But 'Dan, I think that would have hurt him more"

"Maybe. He is freezing" both twins took off their indoor cloaks and wrapped Legolas' in them.

Carrying him  to the luxurious guest chambers, they put the prince on the bed and covered him with their cloaks and everything with the blankets of the bed. They stood there, looking at the fair face as if by only will power the mystery of this strange elf will be discover.

So intent they were, that neither of them was aware that after a few hours Legolas opened his eyes.

            After a few moments of waiting, Legolas saw that the twins weren't going to say a word and their scrutiny was making him feel nervous.

"Can I do something for you?"

"You are awake!" 

"I think so" 

            A long moment of silence made the three princes uncomfortable.

"You know. We have come to a conclusion about you" Elladan said. Legolas closed his eyes fearing what would be next.

"Heir of Mirkwood or not, you are still younger than us. Therefore you are a child" Elrohir said.

"What?" Legolas asked confused, taken by surprise. When he realized they were teasing he smiled.

"We will leave you to rest."

"Good night"

            ****    

              **

When Legolas stood up from the bed and was allowed to wander thorough Imladris, four days had passed since the scene on the dinning room. He was still weak and his injuries still hurt, but he was on the mend and at last he could stand more than six hours without collapsing from exhaustion. 

            He didn't want to be with the other elves, not yet. And so he decided to take a walk on the beautiful gardens that surrounded the house. If he was lucky, he thought, he wasn't going to find anyone on his way. Unfortunately for him, Destiny had a very different idea of the word luck.

"We did not see you at breakfast, young one" Glorfindel said coming closer to him.

"I… wasn't hungry. Forgive me"

"Do not apologize" Glorfindel smiled sweetly at the younger elf "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, thank you"

"Should I believe it? Last time you said you were fine El had to carry you to your rooms"

"They told you?" Legolas asked with wide eyes that reminded Glorfindel a little elfling caught in a compromised situation.

"No, I saw as they carried you"

"Oh"

"Do you mind if I walk with you"

"No"

"So" Glorfindel said after several minutes of peaceful wandering "You wanted to discuss a song with me right?"

"If it is alright with you"

"Of course child!"

            As the talk, Glorfindel became delighted with the young heir, for he found in him so much passion that it refreshed the soul. He also found Legolas a sharp thinker, a sensitive soul and a lonely being. The points of view of the sindar were very interesting and they agreed in many things as well as disagree in many others. 

            With a person that really was interested in what he thought and only one person and not many, Legolas began to open a little and let the older elf see a glimpse of his true being.

            At the end of the walk, Glorfindel found himself liking the young sindar for what the prince was. True, he was rather eccentric, but wasn't the twins, Elrond, Erestor, Lindir and himself eccentric as well?

To be continue...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter VI

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! That is all I can say to you wonderful reviewers, I am deeply sorry. I don't know where my vacations go, but now I am in school again and facing the first partial exams!! (Mordor!) but since inspiration seems to come in those bizarre moments when I am suppose to be studding or doing homework, I think it's a good sing. 

Please remember that my mother tongue is Sindarin and Quenya, not English, sorry for the mistakes

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter VI

A week now from the arrival of the princes of Mirkwood, Legolas found himself, still in his nightshirt and with his hair loose, gazing through the window of his guest chamber in the fair Imladris. Dawn had been an hour before and so the dew still shone in the trees' leafs making them an ethereal sight.

With a sigh he reluctantly left the window and headed to the dresser where he put on the cloths the Lord of Imladris had provided him with, for his own were torn and bloodied. Since they were deep blue, he didn't look so pale, because even if his wounds were only scratches now, he hadn't recovered fully yet of the blood loss and his complexion was still paler than usual.

The first day of the Counsel was beginning in a few hours and so the crown prince wanted to take a walk in the gardens before finding himself sitting in a chair, even a comfortable one, for a long time.  A knock in the door announced the servant with his breakfast.

"Enter" he said 

"Good morning Your Majesty" the elf said with a precarious bow, holding Legolas' food. The elf then put all the plates in the table in front of the balcony and with another bow he left the room.

Without his mask of indifference, as no need was to cover his true self for he was alone, he sat looking at the view that the balcony's open doors gave and enjoyed the light breeze. Since the incident of Vinyaron in the Hall of Fire, the Imladris' elves weren't too eager to be with him and Legolas knew better than to impose himself. Only the twins, Erestor, Glorfindel, Lindir and Elrond were kind to him even seeking his company sometimes, but the crown prince thought it was more of diplomatic courtesy than of interest and so he had decided to take his meals on the solitude of his rooms.

Always alone.

Sighing again he finished the fruits, bread with honey and tea and stood up stretching a little. The soft breeze increased and played with his still loose hair making Legolas laugh. He always found something amusing to laugh when he was alone, since he was a merry soul even if melancholic.

Stepping out the balcony he looked as some elves were already singing or playing in the gardens. He stood there a moment, combing his hair and clipping it in his usual tresses as he watched them, until the sight of his brother approaching Lindir made him bit his lower lip. The head minstrel was one of the few elves he ever felt comfortable with, even if he believed that his friendly manners where due of hospitality. He knew that if Vinyaron talked to him, he will put him against him.

"Even if he really does not like me, I do not want him to hate me. or the twins. I know he will not believe me if I tell Vinyaron wrong, but I will try. I will not let my brother make them despise me"

And with that he went out of his rooms and to the gardens.

****

**

Despite what Legolas thought, Lindir was beginning to appreciate the company of the crown prince of Mirkwood, for the few moments he had been with him, he had found him interesting, caring and a lot more of qualities he relished. 

But the head minstrel wasn't an elf who gave his friendship easily, even if he had an open nature. No, Lindir choused his friends carefully and after knowing them well. So was the case of the twins, Erestor, Glorfindel and even Elrond.

That morning Lindir had woke up early and when the first light of sunrise grace the valley he and other musicians had welcomed it with a sweet song. Then all the group had dispersed to occupy themselves in their respective activities and since Lindir had no pending tasks for the day, he decided to take a walk in the gardens before going to tease his twin lord friends. It was then when Vinyaron joined him.

"Master minstrel" Vinyaron called cheerily, his golden hair dancing around him playfully, for the two tresses he had done weren't enough to hold it in place.

Lindir cursed in a whisper and holding tighter his harp in an attempt to control his annoyance he turned around wearing a polite smile. Erestor had taught him well after all.

"Good morning my prince" he said with his melodious voice. If Legolas had caught his interest, Vinyaron had only annoyed him.

"Good morning to you too" the younger prince of Mirkwood gave him a charming smile, although within he was grinning evilly. He had noticed that Legolas was beginning to be welcome by some elves and he wasn't going to allowed him that. He was the favorite of Thranduil, his older brother was the unwanted and so it has to be in all the elven lands. "Can I walk with you?"

"I am afraid I need to attend some things" Lindir said 

"Oh, it is shame, since I wanted to listen to your lovely music"

"It will have to be in another time my prince"

"I do not thing so. After all it is I who is asking you to play your harp for ME" said Vinyaron emphasizing the last world.

Lindir looked at him as if he had suddenly turned into a dwarf. "Pardon me?" What was this arrogant prince thinking?

"Do not be so surprised, I know it is an honor for you that I personally ask you this" continued Vinyaron. Lindir nearly dropped his harp, his fair face flushed with rage.

"I must remember you, Prince Vinyaron, that I am considered one of the best minstrels ever in the elven history, just below Lord Maglor. I am certainly not at your disposition." 

"Watch your words minstrel, do not forget you are talking with a prince" Vinyaron said pale with anger. Nobody had ever talked to him like that, less of all a simple minstrel.

"And you must not forget where you are" a third voice broke in the discussion, a tint of anger in the light and melodious voice.

Vinyaron's angry gray- green eyes turned furious when he turned around and found the crystal blue ones of his brother. Not knowing what else he could do he left the older elves in a rush, banishing among the trees.

"My prince" Lindir bowed at Legolas.

"I thought we had come to an agreement regarding formal titles" Legolas said.

"True. Well then, with you permission I take my leave"

"Enjoy this beautiful day" Legolas said with a nod and stepped aside, beginning to walk in the opposite direction. The way the blond prince had said the last sentence made Lindir stopped.

"You will be indoors all day, will you not?" He asked

"Unfortunately I will" Legolas said turning around with resignation in his face. Lindir looked at him surprised, little by little and only if there were just one elf around (or two in the twins' case), Legolas was beginning to open himself.

"And you do not look forward it, I assume" Lindir said amused.

"That I do not" Legolas admitted, then realized what he was talking about, but it was very late. "I am sorry, I did not want to insult your Lord or the fair Last Homely House" he added quickly and then bit his lower lip. How could he be so foolish? Now wonder why his father thought nothing about him. He was nothing but a stupid fool.

"No need to apologize Legolas" Lindir said all amusement gone at the prince's last words, for he had seen a bit of anguished as well as grief, but it seemed that the sinda elf wasn't even listening to him and kept biting hard his lower lip. "You know" Lindir added quickly and a little louder, gaining Legolas' attention once more "That reminded me awfully to the twins. They do not like this political meeting either" 

"Really?" Legolas asked, his curiosity making him forget his worries. Lindir smile grew at how childish Legolas looked.

"Indeed. Glorfindel and Erestor had to drag them to the meeting chambers or to Lord Elrond's study when it comes to discuss formal problems. Actually" he said chuckling "they still have to"

Legolas smiled as he imagined the scene, after a few moments he turned serious again " I am sorry Lindir, I am delaying you" and with that the crown prince of Mirkwood walked away leaving an astonished minstrel behind.

"He is strange" Lindir thought as he looked in the direction Legolas had gone "One moment he seems ready to open himself and it seems that when he take notice of that he close again, I do think it is worth trying to know him better. And on the other hand." he said turning to see the direction Vinyaron had taken a while ago and his face flushed with anger again.

            ****

            **

"You look furious" Elladan said raising an eyebrow after he looked at the newcomer.

"How perspicacious you are!" Lindir said sarcastically, his fair voice a bit angry. He had entered the twins' room after a hard and only knock and then had taken sit in one of the plush sofas in the big chamber, his harp at his feet. 

"Ai! You are furious" said Elrohir amused, gaining a killing glare from a pair of emerald green eyes.

"What happened?" Elladan asked reassuming his search for something in one of the tables that was a mess with papers, books and quills all mixed up. 

"Never had I been so insulted!" Lindir said with his fists tight so hard  that the knuckles where becoming white.

"What?" Elladan and Elrohir asked frowning. Elladan had stopped his search and Elrohir, who was looking at something as well under their bed, stood up and approached the minstrel. "By whom?" they asked again simultaneously.

 "Can you not guess?" Lindir said and the twins shared a look of indignation as they understood. "He treated me as if I were a human servant!"

"I doubt that he behaves like that in Mirkwood, because if that were the case, he will not  be as loved as rumors say he is" Elladan said.

"It is most probably that he had never before met someone who did not like him, and so he does not know how to behave" Elrohir said thoughtfully.

"Glorfindel was right to be annoyed when he learned of the coming of the princes of Mirkwood." Elladan sighed.

"Legolas is not like that, tough" Lindir said and then told them what had happen next.

            ****

            **

Legolas walked through the corridors of the Last Homely House heading to Lord Elrond's council rooms. In the way he had asked for directions and had found that the elves there didn't look at him very friendly and he could heard the low voices that whispered how cruel the crown prince of Mirkwood was toward his brother, how unfair, how spoiled.

            So it was with a heavy heart that he was preparing himself to face the Lords of Imladris. Turning around a corridor, a noise took him out of his dark thoughts and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him, for there they were, the twin lords of Imladris being dragged by the two counselors.

When the four Noldor elves saw the prince they composed themselves immediately, for the trust with Legolas wasn't enough yet to display that kind of behavior.

"Good Morning my prince" Glorfindel said formally

"Good morning my Lords" Legolas said in return.

"If you are so kind, please enter" Erestor said as he opened the beautiful wooden craved door of Elrond's council meeting and after all of them had enter, it was closed again.

            ****

             **

"What is it Prince Vinyaron?" Runianth said. The prince turned to look with tears falling down his cheeks at the dark hair elf that was kneeling before him.

"No.nothing. It is nothing" the sinda said with a sad voice.

"But then why are you crying my prince? Why are you so sad?" Hitfiriel, another elf asked.

"Because I am an assassin! A murderer!" shouted  Vinyaron. This answer took back the group of elves that had gathered around the crying prince.

"Why do you say that?" 

"I do not say it, my brother does. Legolas says that it was I who killed mother, that it would have been better if I never had been born"

"Oh, young prince, do not think that. Prince Legolas is wrong; he is blinded by anger and grief." Runianth said caressing the brown golden locks of Vinyaron

"I had heard that he had always been strange, even when you had not even been born" another elf said.

"Do not worry. Maybe you should talk to him" Hitfiriel suggest.

"I can not, he will only hurt me with his cruel words"

"Then, with your permission we will speak to him" Runianth said

"Please do it, I will be very grateful" Vinyaron said smiling to himself. He had made the mistake to cross a intimate friend of the rules of Imladris, while all evidence suggested that Legolas was winning their trust. So desperate circumstances needed desperate measures and what could be more perfect than having the best part of Imladris population against his brother? This was going to hurt Legolas. a lot.

            ****

            **

The meeting had taken all the morning and the best part of the afternoon. Elrond, the twins and the counselors soon realized that Legolas was a natural diplomat that conceded and demanded skillfully, he was reasonable and had an open mind to take suggestions as well as a very cunning tactician.

"The meeting went easier than we had expected Prince Legolas" Elrond said in a very good mood. "If all the topics to discuss are as easy going as this was I am sure your visit here will be more of pleasure than work"

"I am glad my Lord, for I do want to wander in your fair realm without the pressures of politic business, with your permission of course"

"Of course, nothing will please me more. I heard you are fond of books" Elrond made a pause and Legolas nodded. "Then I am sure you will enjoy our Library, feel sure to visit it whenever you want"

"And if you need help finding a certain book, I can help you" Erestor offered.

"Indeed, he knows the Library as well as only Father knows it, for it had been his second room" Elladan added playfully.

"Actually his third room" added Glorfindel and Erestor blushed. Legolas blushed as well understanding the implications of the blond Noldo. 

"Are you going to dine with us tonight?" Elrond asked. Legolas bit his lower lip anxious. He didn't want to, since he felt the rejection of the other elves, but not accepting the invitation wouldn't be polite, for it was the Lord of Imladris himself inviting him.

"I will my Lord"

"Excellent. We have some time until dinner is served. If you want to refresh yourselves" Elrond said to the five elves present and so they all left to their rooms.

            It was on the way alone to the guest chambers that Legolas was stopped by a group of elves. They looked at him disapprovingly.

"Can we have a word with you my prince?" Runianth asked nevertheless polite and with respect.

"Of course" Legolas said behaving as the prince he was, for although he usually didn't acted like he was superior, he had a very bad feeling about all that.

"We are here to speak in the name of your brother prince Vinyaron" Hitfiriel started.

"You have been cruel to him unfairly, blaming him for something he was not at fault" another elf said.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked confused. "Please Elbereth" he though "Please let it not be my mother's accusation again"

"Do not try to pretend Prince Legolas, you know what is happening here"

"I do not know what my brother had been telling you, but I counsel you that first to jump to conclusions you inform yourselves of the truth" 

"Prince Legolas, with that behavior you are acting more like an orc than an elf!" Hitfiriel said harshly, not able to bear anymore the 'fake innocence' of Legolas. The sight of Vinyaron crying, deep in his memory.

"How you dare!" Legolas said indignantly. That was one of the most offensive insults an elf could receive as well as one of the most heartbreaking. 

"You are too selfish to think in what you are doing with your brother!" Runianth said angry taking the best part of him. In that time all the elves started telling him how cruel, heartless and all kind of hurting words that came to their minds, he was.

"And you are too foolish to believe in all that has been told to you" Legolas said beginning to feel angry and annoyed.

"You should not mistreat your bother, for even before he was born you were not loved, you are not wanted" Hitfiriel spat almost shouting. Silence felt as Legolas' face went very pale and all movement left his body. He stood as still as a marble statue. 

He had been working hard and a lot and as his body was still weak, the blood loss make itself felt in that time. His heart hurt painfully and a wave of dizziness took over his senses. He shut his eyes and tried to regain the control of himself, he needed just to be strong for a little longer. He definitely will not collapse in front of them. 

"That I already know" he said with a low and calm voice that had no emotions. Then he opened his crystal blue eyes that were as cold as the ice. "I have known it for a very long time, but it has nothing to do with Vinyaron. I am not what you think I am, but I really do not care what you think. You can believe whatever you want as long as you do not bother me with it. It is not your place to speak to me as you have done, for I am the crown prince of Mirkwood and so I own your respect. Is that clear?"

"We did not mean to." Runianth started.

"Is that clear?" Legolas repeated louder interrupting the other elf. All the group bowed deep, recognizing the royal voice and its imperative tone. The Crown Prince of Mirkwood, son of kings had spoken.

With that Legolas turned around and left them there. 

Turning a corridor and out of sight he quicken his pace until he was running. As soon as he reached his rooms he entered, secured the door and stayed still close to the wall in front of the bed. He was shaking badly and soon he started crying, the words "you were not loved, you are not wanted" ringing in his ears. Unable to escape of them he embraced himself as if trying to feel some caring touch. He collapsed crying with his arms around himself thinking how fool he had been to believe that he really was not unwanted. Everyone knew the truth and it was time he faced it as well. He was nor wanted, he had never been loved.

To be continue...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter VII

DISCLAIMER: Yessss.... they are mine, my own, my precioussssss. And then I fall from the tree I was sleeping in and woke up.

Author Notes: I updated fast! The World comes to an End! (Hopefully), but seriously, it's going to rain ^_^   And this is for all of you wonderful reviewers! This chapter came out soon because your encouraging words. 

One thing, please try not to kill Vinya yet, I still need him. ^_^

Please remember that my mother tongue is Sindarin and Quenya, not English, sorry for the mistakes.

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter VII

Legolas didn't know what time it was. Had it been five minutes since he started crying? Half an hour? A couple of hours? 

He didn't know why tears had stopped flowing. Maybe because he have not any more to drop. Sighing sadly, he didn't move, crouched in the cold corner of the room, his body shaken with constant shudders that chilled not only his body but his heart.

Suddenly a knock in the door startled him, taking him out of his trance.

"Legolas, dinner is about to be served." A musical voice spoke. Glorfindel, if he was correct. 

"Since you were not present at the dinning room and having said you will dine with us, we came looking for you" another voice said, without doubt one of the twins'. Maybe Elladan's.

"I…" the blond prince started, but stopped immediately at how weak and broken his voice had sounded.

"Are you alright?" asked a third voice. This one much alike to the last one, so it had to be Elrohir.

"Yes" Legolas lied, managing due of years of practice, to compose himself quickly "Just a bit sleepy. I am very sorry; I will be there in a few minutes" he said as he stood up and headed to the bathrooms. Cold water will clear his tears away.

"Well then, we will wait for you" a fourth voice spoke. "Just how many of them have come?" Legolas though amused as he recognized Lindir's fair tune. And then he froze. Amused? Was he not almost dying from grief a few moments ago? But he couldn't help it; those four along with the Lord and Chief counselor of Imladris make his spirit lighter. He quickly went to wash his face, when he finished and as he looked at the mirror, he sighed. Not even a trace that he was tearing apart from inside, just his crystal blue eyes showed all the pain he had been through. He closed them from barely seconds and when he opened them again, they were again the mask of indifference.

When he went to the bedroom again, he changed his robe for a more formal one and he also combed his hair more elegant. All that in a few minutes. As he headed for the door he couldn't help listening to the chatting outside and so, curiosity wining the best of him he stood still and listened.

"Maybe we should have asked him to let us enter" said Elrohir.

"'Ro! That will be like imposing ourselves." Lindir said alarmed.

"Indeed, we do not have yet the confidence to act like such. You must remember young one, that Legolas is the crown prince of Mirkwood and we must respect him" Glorfindel said with a mixture of sternness and amusement.

"But that is what we want! To know him and for that we need to have confidence among each other" Elladan then replied.

"Not being impolite" Glorfindel said sighing.

"If Erestor ever hears this, he will fall to the floor dead" Lindir mused "For this is certainly NOT a way to treat a Prince from a neighbor realm"

"So says the one who had quit an argument with a Prince of said neighbor realm" Elladan pouted.

"If my harp slips from my grasp and ends in your head, do not ask me what happen. You know this musical instruments sometimes seems to have live of their own" Lindir said casually "And please what happened between the younger prince and I…"

Legolas, who was now grinning highly amused as well as hopeful for what he had heard, quickly reached his hand to open the door, for the last thing he wanted was to hear about Vinyaron.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting" he said.

"Do not be" Elladan said smiling and to Legolas' surprise the older twin was indeed looking suspiciously at the minstrel's silver harp.

"We must be going" Glorfindel said as he rolled his eyes at the antics of the younger elves. "Otherwise we will face the Wrath of the Manners Incarnate" The twins and Lindir snickered. 

"Does Erestor knows you call him like that?" Legolas asked as they made their way through the corridors.

"Funny, young one, that you know who I was referring to" Glorfindel said impishly and Legolas blushed. Elladan raised his left eyebrow as his twin raised his right, both amused. Lindir played a music chord of the harp and it sounded as if the instrument had laughed. 

            ***

            **

"I do not think my brother is going to come" Vinyaron said as he subtlety got closer to the Lord of Imladris and his chief counselor.

"I am afraid I have to disagree young prince" Elrond said as he took sit in his chair at the head of the table. He was determined to wait for Legolas and as in reality none of the elves where hungry and becoming late was not really very important as the elves cherished night as well as day, they could just sat talking without complaining. 

Even Erestor was decided not to started dinner without the crown prince of Mirkwood. He was a bit anxious since in the short time he had known Legolas, the sinda prince was really polite and had prove an impeccable knowledge of etiquette. He being late was not a good sing. Maybe he was still too weak for the loss blood and had pushed himself too far.

"But I know he is not coming" Vinyaron keep pressing. He knew that if Legolas arrived when the food had being served, he will rather return than enter the dining room. After all, he had proved it back in Mirkwood and several times. 

"Oh, and how do you know that, my prince?" Erestor asked.

"Because…" too late, he had made a great mistake, but he was cunning. " Because I spoke to a group of elves that had encountered him on his way to his chambers after exiting your counsel room" he said to Elrond signaling Runianth, Hitfiriel and their friends. "They told me my brother was not well" in reality, he had not spoken to them after they had talked with Legolas, but he knew they had talked with him.

"Indeed. Then it is good that I sent my sons and some of my most trusted friends to find him" Elrond said taking note at Vinyaron's hesitation. 

Vinyaron cursed within him and decided to change the subject. He now realized that indeed the twins, Glorfindel and Lindir where not present. And then he cursed again, this time even frowning, if the minstrel told Elrond about the morning incident he will be in a big trouble and this time he could not possibly blame it on Legolas.

"Your realm is more beautiful than songs tell" he said 

"My thanks" Elrond said looking at Erestor with a meaningful and subtle glance, since they had heard Legolas said that same thing to the twins. 

"And it is an honor to be in your table" he finally said taking the sit that was meant for Legolas, close to Elrond. Erestor frowned.

"Ai my prince" the counselor started after looking at the main door "I am afraid that this good conversation has made us forget our manners, since I am not behaving as I should in front of one of royal blood and you are not taking your right place at the Lord's Table" Elrond looked at his friend amused. It was always a pleasure to see Erestor handle this kind of situations, since he never showed humility (he had not specified who elf of royal blood he was referring to). 

"Pardon me? Vinyaron said astonished. 

"You are sitting in the Crown prince of Mirkwood's place" added Erestor and with that he stood up to great the newcomers that included his two young lords and said prince.

"Good evening Prince Vinyaron" the twins said. Lindir and Glorfindel bowed and the younger sinda was even more lost at Lindir's behavior. Legolas greeted him politely if cold.

With all the people who were suppose to be present, dinner started and as it passed, Legolas, not having the mood to eat, found himself looking at the six elves who had made him feel welcome for the first time in his life. Elladan and Elrohir were chatting merrily with two elves the sinda did not know, while Erestor and Glorfindel friendly discussed as always about anything and everything. Elrond and Lindir had become absorbed in the discussion of a song of the First Age that told the raising of the Sun. 

But on the other hand, he saw Vinyaron talking with a group of elves and even if he seemed cheerily, Legolas knew him well enough as to know that indeed he was very angry and annoyed, but when the blond crown prince saw who was Vinyaron with he pale and contained his breath, for those were the elves who had caused him grief after the meeting with Elrond and his council. 

"Are you well?" asked Erestor, sat next to him, in a whisper. Elladan quickly turned to look at him and made a slight movement under the table, probably he kicked his brother, and Elrohir also looked at him.

"I am, thank you for your concern" Legolas said controlling his panic. They couldn't find out.

"You are pale. Maybe you still suffer from the blood loss" Erestor insisted.

"I do not, my Lord, really" Legolas insisted and a small light of pleading shown in his otherwise indifferent blue eyes.

"Very well then" Erestor said understanding the young one plead for privacy.

Dinner passed and soon Lindir stood up from the table and along other three musicians he started playing a soft tune. After just the necessary moments of courtesy, Legolas stood up and bowed low to Elrond.

"If you excuse me my lord, even as pleasant as this night is I am afraid I need to retire"

"Of course, young prince" Elrond said nodding "Have a good night"

With another bow Legolas left the room.

"I will return in a moment" Erestor said resting a hand in Glorfindel's arm so the other elf whom he was talking with excused him. "I will tell you later" he added at the questioning glance the blond elda gave him. Understanding, Glorfindel turned to study Vinyaron. Cheerful Vinyaron who was being pampered by Hitfiriel and his group.

            ***

            **

The moment Legolas went out the dinning room, he reached to the wall for support. He hadn't realized how tired he was.

"You are not well" Erestor said calmly behind him. Legolas reacted quickly, straightening himself.

"I am, do not worry for me"

"And why should I not? It is obvious that you are weary Legolas"

"No, I just wanted to feel the stone of the wall"

"What?" Erestor looked at him not knowing if he should laugh or shout. "What kind of answer was that?" the counselor thought.

"It is not worth to worry for me" Legolas said in a desperate attempt to escape from the observant noldo, so desperate that he didn't realize his error. Erestor frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" 

Legolas felt really panicked, although neither his eyes nor his body betrayed it. He didn't know how to behave to accomplish a victorious escape, since nobody ever had have interest in his well being. No one had cared enough as to really see he was acting.

"Erestor I need to take care of some matters for the second council tomorrow, I must take my leave"

"Legolas" Erestor stopped him as the prince had turned around. "Take this" he said as he took a cup of glass from a servant who had materialized out of nowhere. 

"What is it?"  Legolas asked curious. Really, it was amazing how Legolas' curiosity made him look like an elfling. As he took the cup the sinda realized what if was. "Miruvor?"

"Indeed. The healing substance of elves that brings strength" Erestor nodded. "Rest tonight, drink it tomorrow and you will feel a little better. I am afraid that we are pushing you too hard, even if you want it this way. After all you nearly died almost two weeks ago."

"Thank you" was all Legolas could said.

            ***

            **

It was midnight when the twins decided that they should be retiring for their rooms. Glorfindel and Erestor long ago had banished and were speaking in the chief counselor rooms as they used to do in some nights. Elrond had gone to take a walk to his gardens as he tended to do in full Moon's nights and Lindir was going to stay in the Hall of Fire for a long time yet.

The twins needed to cross a corridor with a division to reach their rooms. To the left where the Lords rooms as well as those of the closest friends of the royal family of Imladris; to right where the special guest rooms used only to kings or crown princes, as well as the chambers assigned to the twins' Grandparents.

"He barely ate and he is still recovering" Elrohir said looking at the right turning.

"Agreed" Elladan said and with that silent understanding, they headed to Legolas' rooms. When they arrived, they saw light from within the room.

"Is he still awake?" Elrohir asked 

"It seems so" Elladan answered

"What if we bring him some pastries from the kitchen? Those made of raspberry and honey"

"He certainly could not deny them!" Elladan agree and in less than fifteen minutes, they were again in front of Legolas' door.

"Shall we knock?" 

"No, we might wake someone"

"'Dan, this hole wind is deserted"

"But Glor has a special hearing when it comes to strange sounds in no meant to be places at night"

"True. Are we going to enter like nothing then?"

"Only if you are a telepath, we have no other way.  After all, he cannot be doing anything strange, right?"  

"Well, if an orgy is taking place there, they certainly are quiet" Elladan rolled his eyes. 

"The things you wonder"

"The same as you" said Elrohir opening the door.

The light that escaped under the door was because of the set of candles in the two main tables of the room. With the balcony door slightly opened, the curtains were dancing with the winds' melody and on the large bed at the center of the room was laying a still fully dress Legolas.

"He even did not take his boots off" Elrohir said a bit amused as well as concern.

"Are we waking him?" 

"Wait" Elrohir stopped his brother and got closer. Elldan followed his younger twin. "Look at him 'Dan, he seems sad" 

And indeed Legolas looked sad, since as sleep took him even if it was unwillingly, he had let the mask of indifference slip a bit.

"Why do you think the reason is?"

"I want to know"

"Indeed" Elladan agreed. It was in that time that Legolas' eyes became focused and alarmed he got up.

"Is it morning already? I am sorry if I am late" he said quickly taking off his robe. The twins stopped him before he changed himself in morning attire.

"No, no. It is midnight yet" Elladan reassured him

"We did not mean to wake you, we are sorry" Elrohir said with shame.

"It is all right" Legolas said sitting on the bed again. A heavy silence fell.

"We saw you did not eat much" Elladan began breaking the silence.

"I am sorry, it is not I do not appreciate your food, but I was not hungry"

"Do not apologize, we understand" Elrohir frowned. 

"But we are worry for you. You have been working hard, and you are still weak. Here, have this" he then gave him the pastries.

"Those are one of the most delicious pastries in all Imladris" Elrohir said as if to cheer him up so he ate them.

"I see" Legolas said holding one. They indeed look exquisite.

"We abducted them from the kirtchens"

"You assaulted your own kitchens?"

"Well, yes" and Legolas grinned.

"Thank you" he said and ate it. His eyes shone with happiness. The three of them sat in the bed sharing the pastries and talking about everything, surprised about how much they have in common.

Indeed those were the best pastries Legolas had ever had eaten, for not only they tasted of raspberry and honey, but also of care and friendship. So content was the young prince that he even forgot that his forces had abandoned him the instant he sat on the bed after he and Erestor departed from each other. He wasn't able to hear the harsh comments of Hitfiriel anymore because of the soft and musical voice of the twins. 

            ***

            **

In his rooms, Elrond looked at a parchment with the elegant handwriting of Legolas. It stated the points to consider in favor of the Woodland realm in the council the next day as well as the crown prince of Mirkwood had one with the points that the Lord of Imladris had proposed. 

To Elrond  things were getting complicated as he realized that he had a brother envy matter going in his own home and not only him, but his counselor and seneschal had beginning to guess that Vinyaron was not what he pretended to be.

To be continue...

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter VIII

Author notes: Sorry for the LONG delay. All I can say is that I'm happy to remain alive after the awful time I been through. It has been really hard for me, and I want to thank to all those wonderful reviewers that have keep asking me to continue. For them I'm posting not only this chapter, but a short story that may be post by this Wednesday. Since life is now more or less in order, I can say that a chapter will be post once a week. I will do my best so it can be.

IMPORTANT:

This might be seen at some parts like slash. You take it as you want, I would not specify nothing for respect to both, those who do not like it and those who like it. For me, elves are naturally erotic and do not see physical contact strange. So if they touch and kiss among each other that do not mean that they are lovers or homosexual, all right? Understood?

My mother tongue is Sindarin and Quenya (Elvish) not English, sorry for the mistakes.

The Truth in those sad eyes

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter VIII

Erestor looked through the window of his chamber delighting in the sight of the pale Moon and the sparkling stars. His rooms were dark, for he had blown off all the candles so he could appreciate the view more, but he constantly found himself getting distracted by the memory of two crystal blue eyes.

"It is not worth to worry for me" a musical voice was constantly repeating in his head. What had that meant? It had being obvious a desperate plea, but why? The young prince was terrified to keep talking with him about himself and Erestor couldn't understand.

"Were your mind is?" he heard a soft, well known voice whisper behind him and he startled.

"I did not hear you come" the dark haired elf said as he rested his head on the shoulder of the taller elf.

"That is obvious" Glorfindel laughed as he put his arms around Erestor's waist. "Is there trouble?"

"I do not know"

"Of what you speak?" the golden captain asked and frowning in confusion he let go of the other elf so he could look at him right into those honey eyes.

"The princes of Mirkwood. They are not what they seem, or what rumors tell and I am afraid that the problems against them are going to affect also Imladris"

"I am sorry my friend, but I do not understand you" Glorfindel said getting more confused with each minute.

"Surely you have notice the animosity between the two" the counselor began to explain as he made it to the nearby velvet chairs. Both elves sat, the light of the full Moon making no necessity to turn on a candle

"Indeed I have. In fact I doubt anyone in Imladris has missed it, but I am not sure if animosity is the right word. Hate would be more likely"

"I agree with you. But then, that hate is in Vinyaron's eyes, Legolas' are… indifferent. I can not believe that those beautiful eyes that shine with so passion and merriness when he is around the twins, Lindir, Elrond or both of us can turn that empty. It grieves my heart as well as chills my soul"

"Do you think there is something wrong there then? More than a brother rivalry?" when Erestor nodded Glorfindel sighed "I would not deny that I have thought that same thing, but I just not felt like voicing my worries"

"As well as I, but this has gone too far. To tell you the truth I was sad for Legolas, but Sindarin business must remain among sindar and I did not want to interfere. Now is different. Now I can sense that this dispute would harm Imladris and its relationship with our northerner kin"

"I see" Glorfindel said. He had long ago learned to take Erestor's advices and intuitions by heart, for he usually was right, especially when the counselor dare to extern his thoughts. He was not Elrond's counselor for nothing.

"Legolas is the ambassador, the crown prince, but is clearly to all that Vinyaron is Thranduil's favorite. It seems that to be in good terms with one means to be on bad terms with the other. Especially on Vinyaron's part. Legolas is still a mystery, he does not mind when someone is with his younger brother, but all his demeanor changes."

"And I, for my part, favor Legolas. I will rather risk Vinyaron's anger than turn my back to Legolas"

"As well as I, as well as our young head minstrel, as well as the twins. And as well as Elrond, even if he would not admit it."

"And so we get involved in a sindar matter"

"What I always want to avoid." Erestor nodded.

"For Lindir you and me it is indeed something we had better stay apart, but for Elrond and his sons… they have sindar blood and the royal family of Mirkwood are their kin, if distant, by blood" (1)

"I know, but then, I doubt Thranduil will see with loving eyes the intromission. He even does not like when Celeborn counsels him in some matter"

"Well, my dear friend, I think it is inevitable" Glorfindel sighed and both elves got lost in their own thoughts. After a long moment, Erestor notice that his blond companion was looking at him intently.

"Is something wrong?" he asked amused

"I was wondering. This matter could have stood another couple of weeks, even a month without having to make a choice. Without favoring any of the princes, which is the most diplomatic way of behaving." He then made a paused and smiled impishly at his companion

"Indeed, but the princes will be staying for all the Winter if not longer, depending on the negotiations. Sooner or later we would have had to face the problem" said Erestor, who was trying to figure out where the blond noldo wanted to go

"Nevertheless, why the most skilful and experience diplomat hurried things? Why you decide to stand by Legolas?"

"I…" Erestor paused lost of words.

"You are fond of him." Glorfindel said smiling brightly

"I am not!"

"Erestor admit it! He managed to reach that eccentric heart of yours!"

"No!"

"Erestor…"

"Fine, I am fond of him. I see him as I see the twins or Lindir. Are you happy now?"

"Very happy, especially because it is not always that you care for someone"

"That is not true! I care for you, for the impossible Elrond, his crazy sons and the weird head of minstrels."

"You were not so friendly at me when we met. Same thing for Elrond."

"I need to know the people before I start giving my friendship. You need to as well"

"Yes, but I am not the one with the reputation of a grumpy" Erestor rolled his eyes "besides, it took centuries before you decide I was worth for your friendship, or Elrond for that matter, and you barely know Legolas"

"It took one minute to fall for the twins or Lindir. Prince Legolas is very similar to those crazy young ones." Glorfindel smiled knowingly. It did Erestor good to have him feel loved, Legolas' fondness of him was evident, and to him to care for the prince. He had a reputation of a cold heart that, even if he didn't admit it, hurt him. Yes, Legolas was going to be good for him: another child to look after. Grinning happily the blond noldo stood up and stretched a hand to the dark haired counselor.

"There is dancing outside the House as well as singing. Lindir is playing, come with me" and making a true example of elven changes of mood, both elves went to sooth their hearts. Neither knew that Legolas' grieving eyes remained untold, for neither elf knew what was happening to that eccentric if cute young elf. Neither knew how to cope with it and so not dare said anything for fear of making a terrible mistake.

After all, diplomatic and warfare issues they could manage, but situations of the heart they just were not very keen on it.

Morning found a very unamused Elrond waiting along his two best friends in the counsel room. It was time for discussing again diplomatic business with Legolas, but so far neither he nor the twins had appeared.

"It will be best for the young prince if he is resting, but Elladan and Elrohir have no excuses" the lord of Imladris sighed angrily

"Calm down Elrond, it is not as if they ran away" Glorfindel said, but at a look of shock of Erestor he shut up. After all, the twins very likely could have done something like that. They were capable of everything if that meant to skip a counsel session.

Elrond just sighed again and walked to the balcony murmuring something that the other elves caught as "Why me? Why Iluvatar thought I needed more tortures in Arda?" Then the half elf saw a familiar dark hair walking in the gardens, harp in hand.

"LINDIR!"

At the shout Glorfindel and Erestor grimaced, while Lindir almost let his harp fall. Finding the place of the shout, he saw his lord in the balcony and bowing deeply, he ran inside the house and upstairs to the counsel room. After a knock, he entered.

"What can I do for you, my lord?"

"Do you know where my sons are?" asked Elrond

"Ummm… no, actually I have not seen them since yesterday night."

"I am going to kill them, slowly, painfully… maybe by making them attend to all the councils held in a year. No, better, a yen."

"Shall I look for them?" Lindir offered

"No!" both Glorfindel and Erestor said so quickly that Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"We will go" said Erestor smiling. He and Glorfindel knew how… touchy Elrond could be when angered by a twin incident. "You stay and sooth Elrond with a melody"

"Sooth me!" Elrond said indignantly and rolled his eyes at his two friends. "As you are on the way, go search the prince of Mirkwood too. I am still worry for him, he had not recover entirely and he must be still weak"

"As you wish, my lord" said Glorfindel while Erestor bowed deeply and both elves left the room, which was filled with a sweet and cherry melody.

Glorfindel and Erestor thought it would be easier to find Legolas first and so they made their way to the guest chambers. Glorfindel was about to enter when his friend stopped him and knocked first. The blond warrior rolled his eyes, but frowned when two identical, well known voices answered a muffled protest.

Avoiding the always formal advisor, Glorfindel entered the chamber to find a blond prince asleep on one side of the bed, while in the other the twins were curled, as always, together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Erestor shout and as one the three princes fell from the bed. Glorfindel fought very hard to remain serious.

Legolas was the first one to react. Since it had been so much time since he had slept so peacefully, not awaking with nightmares (something he wonder why later), he hadn't heard the knock or the twins, but at the shout he woke up believing he was in Mirkwood and that Thranduil was angry for something with him again. But when he stood up and saw the face of the twins across the bed he relaxed so much that it was too much for his still weak body and fell on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Erestor asked quickly, concerned for the pallor of the usually pale face.

"Yes, I just… was not very awake yet" Legolas answered with the first thought that crossed his mind. He then cursed himself for his silly answer.

"Please accept my apologies Legolas, my behavior was out of order" Erestor said ashamed. The twins grinned amused; after all it was a sight they couldn't see every day.

"There is nothing to forgive"

"Excellent!" said Glorfindel impishly "Then we would like to wish you a good morning, but ai! It is almost afternoon"

"It can be" the twins said horrified.

"No, it is not" Erestor assured them glaring at Glorfindel "but you are indeed late for the meeting, your father is expecting you and not very happy I might add"

"We felt asleep" Elladan said sheepishly.

"Really? Here we were thinking that you were making an essay of the stronger points of diplomacy between the four elven realms, how mistaken we were"

"Glorfindel, sarcasm does not match with your charming personality" Elrohir said showing his tongue.

"On the contrary young one, it is part of it" said the blond elf smiling.

"Right" said Erestor watching with a mixture of exasperation and amusement "Anyway, why are you here? I am sorry if these two imposed themselves" he said turning first to the twins and then to Legolas, but for his surprise the young prince was shaking a bit and his eyes were wide with unbelieving.

"Legolas you are not right." Said Glorfindel frowning. The mention of his name took him out of his thoughts. Thoughts of failure and foolishness for his behavior. How could he have remained asleep when he had a meeting with the lord of Imladris.

"I… I am terrible sorry I did not arrive in time, I do not know what I can do to apologize…"

"You are still recovering, remember that Elrond is not only a leader, but a healer too. He understands." Erestor said softly resting an elegant hand on the prince cold shoulder.

"But I…"

"Do not worry Legolas" Elrohir said cheerfully

"Father is going to kill only us, you are safe" Elladan continued his brother's sentence

"You have diplomatic immunity" both finished.

Before Legolas could help it he was smiling.

"Go change you two and then met you father in the counsel room. As for you" Glorfindel turned his attention to Legolas once the twins were off. "if you are not feeling well we can postpone the meeting"

"No, the sooner I apologize to Lord Elrond the better. And I am well" Legolas added pointedly.

"Very well"

When Legolas remained alone in the room he began breathing faster and faster, as if he had run for a long time without stop. So much was happening, so confusing was everything that he wasn't certain of anything. Why had he had slept so peacefully? Especially when the day before he had a very hurting time.

Immediately two names came to his mind: Elladn and Elrohir. The twins had arrived at his rooms in the night and had share more than pastries, they had remained after the talking and none of the three had noticed that they fell asleep.

He couldn't be that tired, and checking his injured abdomen he noticed that the gash was slowly healing. In a few weeks he would not have even the scar. The blood loss was something that concerned him, but as far as now he wasn't having big troubles. He had deal with these situations in the past, when he had arrived from patrol injured, but no one had cared to see it.

So the twins had to be the only explanation for his peaceful slumber and he was glad, for he needed the rest.

Changing for a formal deep green robe he made his way to meet Elrond, ignoring the slightly trembles of his body. If he had cared to see all the symptoms he would have recognized that too much relaxation when he was with the six elves he had come to appreciate, the pain in his heart that Vinyaron and his new friends were inflicting to him and his almost but no totally healed injures were causing his body to enter in shock.

To be continue...

(1) EVERYONE in Middle Earth seems to be blood related, so why not?

We authors feed with reviews, so don't let me starve to dead and REVIEW!!


End file.
